Confess Your Sins To Kazuya
by Kukkaistytot
Summary: Kazuya has a new job - he works as the Father confessor in a church. Everybody goes to the church to confess their deepests sins - unknowing that the Father is Kazyua. 17th chapter is FINALLY up! Enjoy!
1. Jin's Sin

Authors' note: WE ARE BACK WITH A NEW HUMOR FIC!! =) This is a little strange, though. In this fic KAZUYA is a PRIEST! :o Well, maybe it's better to let you read and hopefully review.   
  
Disclaimer: We don't own Tekken or Namco.   
  
  
It was a beautiful Sunday morning. Jin Kazama was going to communion. He wanted to talk with the new father confessor that had started on Monday. He had no idea that the father confessor would be his DAD!!   
  
Jin reached the church and walked in. It was silent. He walked to the confessing chair (A/N: what's its real name?? :o ) and sat down. The father confessor was sitting next to him.   
  
TheFatherConfessor(Kazuya): What's wrong my brother?   
  
Jin: Father, I've come here to ask your advice. There's something wrong with my mom. I feel like she's avoiding me. She's begun to stare at me so strangely. I don't know how to explain it. Every time I come near her she literary jumps. And whatever I ask from her she always answers as quickly as she cans and then runs away. Why? What have I done??   
  
TheFatherConfessor(Kazuya): Err... I think your mother is going through some hard times or something.   
  
Jin: What hard times? Could there been happened something that she wants to keep herself?   
  
TheFatherConfessor(Kazuya): Yes, maybe.   
  
Jin: I see. Then I have to find it out. It's just so hard to think she'd be hiding something from me 'cause we've always had such a strong bond, unlike my idiot father.   
  
*Kazuya froze.   
  
TheFatherConfessor(Kazuya): Umm, what makes him an idiot?   
  
*Jin laughed.   
  
Jin: He's just so blind, you know. All those millions times when I have said: "Dad, I'm going to study into the library with my friend", he has answered: "OK, nice studying!" He can't be THAT blind! Me studying with Hwoarang??! He should know better that Hwoarang and me never get anything done together.   
  
*Kazuya kept quiet for a while.   
  
Jin: And all those times when I borrowed his money to "school books" when I really was having fun with my friends.   
  
*Kazuya's blood was boiling.   
  
TheFatherConfessor(Kazuya, mumbeling): No money from me anymore……..   
  
Jin: What did you say, Father?   
  
TheFatherConfessor(Kazuya): Oh, it was nothing. Carry on.   
  
Jin: Right. Well, like I was saying, I actually feel sorry for him for being so blind.   
  
*Kazuya tighter his fists.   
  
TheFatherConfessor(Kazuya): Maybe you should tell him.   
  
Jin: Nah, I think I'll keep doing this for a while 'cause I got one thing I need money for.   
  
*Kazuya tried to calm down.   
  
TheFatherConfessor(Kazuya): You save made sin, young man.   
  
Jin: What?   
  
TheFatherConfessor(Kazuya): The Bible says: "Honor your mother and father"   
  
Jin: Oh, I do. I honor my mom very much. But my dad….. I just can't help it.   
  
*Kazuya bitted his teeth together.   
  
TheFatherConfessor(Kazuya): The Bible also says: "Don't steal"   
  
*Jin scratched his neck.   
  
Jin: Yeah, I guess it does. Now what?   
  
TheFatherConfessor(Kazuya): You have to conciliate your sins with work. You must go to monastery and spend one moth there as a monk.   
  
Jin: WHAT?!!   
  
*Kazuya smirks.   
  
Jin: I can't be a monk! I don't wanna!   
  
TheFatherConfessor(Kazuya): I'm sorry, young man, but you have to. I'll tell them that you're coming.   
  
Jin: Oh fuck you…   
  
TheFatherConfessor(Kazuya): Sorry, what did you say?   
  
Jin: I said FUCK YOU!   
  
*Kazuya laughs and smirks again.   
  
TheFatherConfessor(Kazuya): Now you must be in the monastery for two months.   
  
Jin: WHAT?!! NO WAY!!   
  
TheFatherConfessor(Kazuya): Yes.   
  
Jin: Oh fucking--   
  
TheFatherConfessor(Kazuya): Three months.   
  
Jin: Who the fuc---   
  
TheFatherConfessor(Kazuya): Wanna be there for four months?   
  
Jin: Yeah right. I'm outta here.   
  
*Jin is leaving.   
  
TheFatherConfessor(Kazuya): They are expecting you to become tomorrow!   
  
Jin(mumbeling): Screw you…   
  
  
  
*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~   
  
Authors' note: It's been a while since we have written humor so please forgive us if our skills are in rust. =P 


	2. Julia's Sin

Authors' note: Thanks to everyone who reviewed! We hope you'll like the second chapter as more as you liked the first one.   
  
Disclaimer: You should know by now that we don't own Tekken.   
  
  
  
  
Jin was very angry when he left the church. He didn't even notice Julia Chang and collapsed straight onto her.   
  
Jin: Oh I'm sorry, Julia.   
  
*Julia just smiled.   
  
Julia: It's ok. It didn't hurt.   
  
Julia: What are you doing here so early?   
  
Jin: Err…. Nothing really…. I just wanted to chat with the new Father.   
  
Julia: Really? I was just thinking to go and talk to him.   
  
Jin: Think twice. He's nuts. He sent me to monastery for three months!! THREE MONTHS!!   
  
Julia: What? He did?   
  
Jin: Oh yes. And I'm soooo pissed off right now.   
  
Julia: Maybe it's just good for you that he sent you to the monastery. It's a great opportunity to get to know something about monks and the monastery. It must be so different living in a monastery, you know. Pretty cool actually.   
  
Jin: I'm sorry, did you say "cool"??   
  
Julia: Well it is!   
  
Jin: If you really think so can you go there on my behalf?   
  
Julia: I would but it's a MONK monastery. I'm woman if you didn't know.   
  
Jin: Darn it! Fine, I'll go there by myself then.   
  
Julia: I'm sure it'll be fun. Good luck!   
  
Jin: Yeah, thanks. I just can't understand how you can always think so positively?   
  
*Julia smiled again.   
  
Julia: That's the only way to live.   
  
Jin: I see….. Well, luck with the Father. And don't say I didn't warn you!   
  
Julia: Sure. See you!   
  
*Jin left walking back to his home while Julia entered the church. Suddenly she became very worried and sad. Quietly she sat onto the confessing chair next to Kazuya.   
  
TheFatherConfessor(Kazuya): How may I help you, young lady?   
  
Julia: Umm….. Yes…. I'm here because something bothers me very much.   
  
TheFatherConfessor(Kazuya): What's bothering you then?   
  
Julia: Well…. Something happened two weeks ago. Something that I just can't get out of my mind. And what's even more bothering is that there's really no one I can tell about this.   
  
TheFatherConfessor(Kazuya): That's why I'm here, my child. Carry on.   
  
*Julia sighed heavily.   
  
Julia: I can't tell my mom because she would only say that I should go to police or even worse, she would go there herself. I can't tell my best friend because she'd think I'm crazy or something. The only person I've told about this is my boyfriend. He's been very sweet and comforting for me but even he can't take away the pain and guilty that I'm carrying. He just keeps saying: "The most stupid thing you could possibly do is to go the police." I'm hopeless. I just simply don't know what to do.   
  
TheFatherConfessor(Kazuya): Why should you go to police? Is it something that the police should know?   
  
*Julia swallowed.   
  
Julia: Actually yes.   
  
TheFatherConfessor(Kazuya): I see. Well, how did it all start?   
  
*Julia thought for a while.   
  
Julia: It all started on that rainy and misty evening when I was driving home from my friend, about two weeks ago. I was feeling very boring so I turned on the radio. They played my favourite song and I started to sing. Everything was all right until…. After I had driven for a while I hit onto…… something.   
  
TheFatherConfessor(Kazuya): Onto something?   
  
Julia: It was an accident! I didn't mean to do it!   
  
TheFatherConfessor(Kazuya): Calm down. What do you mean you didn't mean it? Didn't mean what?   
  
Julia: She came out of nowhere! I swear, I didn't mean to kill her!   
  
*Kazuya gasps and Julia's eyes filled with tears   
  
TheFatherConfessor(Kazuya): You….. Uh…… Killed someone?   
  
*Julia was still crying but tried hard to stop the tears falling down her cheeks.   
  
Julia: I didn't mean to do it…… I swear it.   
  
*Kazuya was in a hot seat here. No one had ever confessed a murder in front of his face so he didn't really know what to do in that kind of situation. He cleared his throat.   
  
TheFatherConfessor(Kazuya): I can't tell you what to do right now. I must talk with the almighty God and ask his advice about this. Meanwhile you just have to pray that He will forgive you.   
  
*Julia wiped away her tears.   
  
Julia: I will. But what will happen after that?   
  
TheFatherConfessor(Kazuya): Come to see me, let's say about after a week and then we'll see what the God thinks about this.   
  
Julia: Thank you Father.   
  
*Julia leaves revealed.   
  
TheFatherConfessor(Kazuya, thinking): I guess I'm going to chat with my Lord now. There are so many things I need to chat with the powerful Lord who I love with all of my heart.   
  
  
  
*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~   
  
Err….. Yeah that was weird wasn't it? For SavE-My-SouL's wish the next one will be about Anna and her sins but it can took a while 'cause we both are going to a vacation and can't see each other for a week.   
  
'Till then   
  
  
~KT~ 


	3. Anna's Sin

Authors' note: Thank you for reviewing again and thanks for being so patient with us. =)   
  
  
Disclaimer: You should know by now that we don't own Tekken.   
  
  
  
  
Julia stayed in the church praying. Suddenly the door opened and a feminine figure stepped inside the church. She was wearing a short dark skirt and a beige top with spaghetti straps. Removing her sunglasses she walked towards the confession chair but stopped when she saw a familiar figure sitting on her right side eyes closed praying. A grin crept onto her lips.   
  
  
  
Anna: Well, well, well. Who have we here? Isn't the sweet little Chang-girl?   
  
*Recognising the voice Julia opened her eyes and turned to Anna.   
  
Julia: Hello Anna. How are you?   
  
Anna: Perfect. But I think you're not.   
  
Julia: What's that supposed to mean?   
  
*Anna smiled.   
  
Anna: Oh you poor thing. You look horrible. Have you been crying?   
  
*Julia snapped.   
  
Julia: What do you care?!   
  
Anna: Hmm..... It seems to me that you've been a bad girl, haven't you?   
  
*Julia swallowed.   
  
Anna: What can be that bad? You killed someone or what?   
  
*Julia ran out of the church eyes full of tears.   
  
Anna: Now that was weird..... Oh well.   
  
*Anna walked to the confessing chair and sat down.   
  
TheFatherConfessor(Kazuya): How may I help you?   
  
Anna: I've cheated my sister with her boyfriend.   
  
*Kazuya gasps.   
  
TheFatherConfessor(Kazuya): Oh.... Umm.... Now that was strait talking there.   
  
Anna: You don't wanna know when we did it? Or where we did it? Or how we did---   
  
TheFatherConfessor(Kazuya): No! I don't wanna hear any disgusting details!   
  
*Anna blinked twice confused.   
  
TheFatherConfessor(Kazuya): Erm.... I mean.... That's your and your..... Err.... Lover's private thing.   
  
Anna: Oh, OK then.   
  
TheFatherConfessor(Kazuya): But what I want to know is how long this has been going on?   
  
*Anna thought for a moment.   
  
Anna: About two weeks.   
  
TheFatherConfessor(Kazuya): I see.   
  
Anna: But this isn't what it looks like! I'm sure it sounds like I seduced my sister's boyfriend but it didn't happen like that.   
  
TheFatherConfessor(Kazuya): How did it happen then?   
  
Anna: My sister left him just before she mystery disappeared.   
  
TheFatherConfessor(Kazuya): Mystery disappeared?   
  
Anna: Yeah. One day everything was going fine and the next day she just disappeared and I haven't seen her since.   
  
TheFatherConfessor(Kazuya): She just broke up with her boyfriend and left?   
  
Anna: Well, actually she only left.   
  
*Kazuya blinked.   
  
TheFatherConfessor(Kazuya): So she didn't break up with him at first?   
  
Anna: It's kinda complicated. She didn't actually "break up with him" but I assume that's what she meant by leaving.   
  
TheFatherConfessor(Kazuya): Have you any ideas where she could be?   
  
Anna: I really don't know. And what's even weirder is that she didn't take anything with her.   
  
TheFatherConfessor(Kazuya): And this disappearance happened two weeks ago?   
  
Anna: Yes.   
  
TheFatherConfessor(Kazuya): I think you should really think what you've done and end your relationship with your sister's boyfriend.   
  
Anna: What?! No way! I love him so much! I haven't ever loved anyone as much I love him. He's just so...   
  
TheFatherConfessor(Kazuya): Do you really?   
  
Anna: Of course I do! How can you even doubt that??   
  
TheFatherConfessor(Kazuya): Err.. I'm sorry. But it's still a sin to steal own sister's boyfriend.   
  
Anna: Well what do you want me to do? Pray?   
  
TheFatherConfessor(Kazuya): That might help but you have to give money to the poors also, just like Robin Hood.   
  
Anna: Just like Robin Hood, eh? OK. I think I can arrange that…..   
  
*Anna smirks.   
  
*Kazuya was confused.   
  
TheFatherConfessor(Kazuya): Well... Good luck with it.   
  
Anna: Yeah, thanks. Good Bye!   
  
TheFatherConfessor(Kazuya): Bye, bye...   
  
TheFatherConfessor(Kazuya, thinking): I hope my loving and caring Lord hears me out and helps me with my job. He's so understanding and so wonderful. The almighty God. And He always knows what to do and what to say... But now I must pray.   
  
  
  
*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~   
  



	4. Lei's Sin

Authors' note: Hello guys! Thanks for your reviews and for most of all thanks for your patience. We know it's been a while since we've updated last and we apology. Hope you like the chapter!   
  
Disclaimer: Still don't own anything……  
  
  
  
Kazuya was just about to begin the praying when someone interrupted him.   
  
Lei: Father, I need your help.   
  
Kazuya: How may I help you?   
  
Lei: I have done something horrible.   
  
Kazuya: You have come to the right place, my brother. Just tell me what you've done so that I can help you.   
  
Lei: Well, actually this has happened a long time ago, in my teens. I couldn't talk about this before now.   
  
Kazuya: Well it's better later than never, right?   
  
Lei: Yes, I guess. This thing has been haunting me for over 30 years now.   
  
Kazuya: So you were like… 15 then?   
  
Lei: Err… yeah… How did you know that?   
  
*Kazuya gasped.   
  
Kazuya: Err.. It was just a guess.   
  
Lei: Oh, OK.   
  
Lei(thinking): Do I really look as old as I am? I gotta do something about it.   
  
Kazuya(thinking): He didn't suspect anything. I almost revealed myself. That was very close. I gotta be more careful from now on....   
  
Kazuya: So, what have you done?   
  
Lei: You gotta remember that this was a looooooong time ago.   
  
Kazuya: It can't be so bad, brother.   
  
Lei: Yes it can!   
  
*Lei was about to cry.   
  
Kazuya: Swallow your tears, brother. Nothing you have done can be worth of crying.   
  
Lei: Well, when my pals and me were in our teens, we… err, how could I say this? Well, we were Satanists. We worshipped the Satan.   
  
Kazuya: But now you have found God. There's no need to be ashamed. Every one of us makes mistakes.   
  
Lei: Yes, I would understand that IF there wouldn't be anything else.   
  
*Kazuya was confused.   
  
Kazuya: There's something else?   
  
Lei: Yes, there is. We worshipped the Satan and….. we… we gave gifts.   
  
Kazuya: Gifts?   
  
Lei: Yes, sacrifices.   
  
Kazuya: What kinda sacrifices you gave him?   
  
Lei: We….. Oh my God I can't talk about it! It's too horrible!!!   
  
*Lei started to cry.   
  
Kazuya: If you keep it inside of you the pain won't ever fade away.   
  
Lei: Well… I had a pet… a cat….   
  
Kazuya: Oh no… I hope you don't mean that you….?   
  
*Lei cries even harder.   
  
Lei: We killed my little pet for Satan.   
  
*Kazuya stared to cry also.   
  
*Lei stopped crying.   
  
Lei: Father?   
  
*Kazuya sniffed.   
  
Kazuya: Yes?   
  
*Lei blinked.   
  
Lei: Are you all right?   
  
Kazuya: Yes.   
  
Lei: OK. Good.   
  
*Silence.   
Lei: So…… What is gonna happen next?   
  
Kazuya: I have to think about it for a moment.   
  
*Kazuya sighed.   
  
Kazuya: Why does people have to kill each other all the time?   
  
Lei: Each other? I'm talking about my cat, not a human being.   
  
Kazuya: I know, I know. I mean why does people have to kill at all? Why can't we all live in peace? Isn't the Gods protection enough? Like for a while ago here came a young woman asking me to help her because she had kill----   
  
*Kazuya slapped his mouth hard.   
  
*Lei watched the Father confused.   
  
Lei: Why are you slapping yourself?   
  
Kazuya: Umm… I want to. It feels good. Now where were we?   
  
Lei(thinking): Weirdo…..   
  
Lei: Umm… I think I'll leave now…….   
  
Kazuya: What? Now?? Why??   
  
Lei: Err….. Because I have to go and feed my new cat.   
  
Kazuya: Your new cat?   
  
Lei: Yes. I'm gonna feed it to a big fat cat and then I'll give it to Satan.   
  
*Lei slaps his mouth hard.   
  
Lei: I mean….. I'm gonna make it big fat happy cat.   
  
Kazuya: Err…   
  
Lei: Yes. I have to go now. Thanks for your help!   
  
Kazuya: But----   
  
Lei: Bye, now!   
  
*Lei left.   
  
  
  
  
  
*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~   
  
Nadja: So there it was. Lei's a weirdo.   
  
Maria: I knew it already.   
  
*Maria sticks her tongue at Nadja.   
  
*Nadja slaps Maria.   
  
*Maria's brain collapses to the skull and a blood vessel in her brain breaks. Maria faints and an ambulance gets her to the hospital where she diiiiies.   
  
Nadja: MY DREAM HAS COME TRUE!!!   
  
Maria: So you've met Jin?   
  
Nadja: Not that dream you idiot! I ment the dream about you being dead!   
  
Maria: But I'm not dead.   
  
*Maria is confused.   
  
Nadja: Yes, you are!   
  
Maria: No, I have become alive again just like Jesus! Wheeeee!   
  
Nadja: Right......   
  
Maria: Yes. Oh look who's coming!   
  
*Nadja looks.   
  
Nadja: Oh my God.... It's Kazuya!!   
  
Kazuya: Hey Nadja and Maria!   
  
Maria: Ok well maybe we - I mean I - should stop now before I become totally insane.   
  
Nadja: That sounds good. Think about the readers.   
  
Maria: Yeah. Bye.   
  
Kazuya: BYEEEE!!!!! GOD LUVS YA!! 


	5. Jun's Sin

Authors' note: Here's the fifth chappie! =P   
  
Disclaimer: We still don't own anything.   
  
  
  
  
The next day arrived and Kazuya was in the church watering the flowers. Suddenly he heard loud crying outside and it was getting even more louder.   
  
TheFatherConfessor(Kazuya): Oh my…. I wonder who it is…..   
  
*Kazuya went to the confessing chair and sat down. A woman in a long white cotton dress heavily opened the door. She was crying non-stop and that was the only thing Kazuya could hear. She practically threw the door shut and ran to the confessing chair. Kazuya gasped silently as he recognized the woman.   
  
TheFatherConfessor(Kazuya)(thinking): Oh my God…… Jun?   
  
*Jun sat down still crying.   
  
TheFatherConfessor(Kazuya): What is wrong my dear?   
  
Jun: I've….. I've done something awful…..   
  
TheFatherConfessor(Kazuya): Don't worry it can't be so bad.   
  
*Jun started to cry even harder.   
  
Jun: But it can!   
  
TheFatherConfessor(Kazuya): Just tell me what's wrong and I'll help you to deal with it.   
  
Jin: You don't understand! I've done something that can't be fixed! EVER!!   
  
TheFatherConfessor(Kazuya): Oh….. Well I'm sure we'll figure something out. Just tell me what's bothering you.   
  
*Jun whipped her tears away.   
  
Jun: Well…… This morning when I woke up early, as always, I went for a walk. I love nature so I love walking in the forest. When I got back home the time was about 6.30 a.m. so I started to make breakfast to my sexy s…..   
  
*Jun stopped talking.   
  
*Kazuya looked Jun confused.   
  
TheFatherConfessor(Kazuya): Ju…. Err….. Miss?   
  
*Jun covered her mouth.   
  
Jun: Oh my God…… I didn't mean to say it….. I just ….. Can't help it…..   
  
TheFatherConfessor(Kazuya): Didn't mean to say what?   
  
Jun: I'm….. A horrible mother.   
  
*Kazuya stared her confused.   
  
TheFatherConfessor(Kazuya): A bad mother?? What an earth are you talking about?   
  
Jun: It's true. Believe me it is.   
  
TheFatherConfessor(Kazuya): Look, most of the people who come here say that all the time and that's not true at all. People come here telling me how horrible they are and that they don't deserve the Gods blessing but they do. Everyone deserves it! You too my darling.   
  
*Jun sighed deep.   
  
TheFatherConfessor(Kazuya): Now tell me what is wrong?   
  
Jun: When I got back home to make breakfast a little fly flew into the house.   
  
TheFatherConfessor(Kazuya): A fly?   
  
Jun: Yes. It was so small. I'm sure it was a baby…..   
  
*Jun's eyes started to get wet again.   
  
TheFatherConfessor(Kazuya): Take your time honey.   
  
*Jun looked at Kazuya confused.   
  
Jun: Why are you calling me honey all the time?   
  
*Kazuya swallowed.   
  
TheFatherConfessor(Kazuya): Err…. That makes people calm down a bit.   
  
Jun: I see.   
  
*Kazuya relived.   
  
TheFatherConfessor(Kazuya): So, you're ready to continue?   
  
Jun: Yes. Where was I? Oh yes… I was just starting to make pancakes when a little fly flew into the house. Then the little fly flew around them and I tried to chase it away but it didn't leave. It teased me for a long time until I got so angry that I took the fly to my palm and quickly slapped my hands together....... And ...... I killed it.......   
  
*Kazuya blinked.   
  
TheFatherConfessor(Kazuya): And......?   
  
*Jun looked Kazuya confused.   
  
Jun: It wasn't an accident. It was a murder. I have made sin.   
  
TheFatherConfessor(Kazuya): Wait a minute. You came here because you've killed a fly??   
  
Jun: Yes...... I'm a murderer.... Think about it! That little baby would have had such a wonderful life and I ruined it!   
  
*Jun started to cry.   
  
*Kazuya sighed and smiled.   
  
TheFatherConfessor(Kazuya)(thinking): Good old Jun. Poor woman.... She takes so big responsibility about everything.... But it's a good thing that she lets all the things that pressure her out immediately. Feels like there's nothing she could hide from me.......   
  
TheFatherConfessor(Kazuya): You feel you're a bad mother because you felt like that little fly was your baby?   
  
*Jun stopped crying and became very serious.   
  
Jun: No. That's a different thing.   
  
TheFatherConfessor(Kazuya): I'm still listening if you feel like talking.   
  
*Jun kept quiet.   
  
TheFatherConfessor(Kazuya): You started to tell something about it but then you stopped.   
  
Jun: Yes but..... Oh God I can't!   
  
TheFatherConfessor(Kazuya): OK if you don't want to talk about it I'm not going to-----   
  
Jun: No! I have to tell someone about this. But it's private, right? Everything I say will stay between us??   
  
TheFatherConfessor(Kazuya): And God of course. Isn't there anyone you can talk about this? Like your husband or your son?   
  
Jun: NO!! No, absolutely not. They wouldn't understand it because even I don't get it myself.   
  
TheFatherConfessor(Kazuya): I see.....   
  
Jun: I'm serious. My husband would became crazy of jealousy and there's NO WAY I would tell my son about..... Wait a second..... How did you know I have a son or that I am married?   
  
TheFatherConfessor(Kazuya)(thinking): Damn it!! That's a good question...... Great Kazuya!   
  
TheFatherConfessor(Kazuya): Umm..... Just a guess..... Besides it's not hard to guess that a beautiful woman like you would be married.   
  
Jun: Oh..... Thank you for your compliment Father.   
  
TheFatherConfessor(Kazuya): You're welcome my dear. But why would your husband become crazy of jealousy??   
  
*Jun sighed.   
  
Jun: He would. If he'd ever find out he'd maybe even kill him.   
  
TheFatherConfessor(Kazuya): Who would kill whom?   
  
Jun: My husband would kill my sex........ Uh....... My son.   
  
TheFatherConfessor(Kazuya): What?! Why??   
  
Jun: Because! Since my son came back from a school one day, about six months ago, I've been having..... These feelings.....   
  
*Kazuya's fists grew tight   
  
TheFatherConfessor(Kazuya): What feelings?   
  
Jun: I feel like...... I'm attracted to him..... My own son!   
  
TheFatherConfessor(Kazuya): WHAT??!!   
  
Jun: I know, I know! I'm a HORRIBLE mother! But I can't help it. Every time he comes near me or asks something like:" Mom, can you help me with my school project?" I feel like I can't breathe. But he's just so sexy! Oh my God! I can't stand this!   
  
*Kazuya's blood was boiling.   
  
Jun: When I see those brown chocolate eyes, hear his sweet voice... See that well-build body of his...... My sexy son is just so damn sexy! Oh my God I said it again! I CAN'T STAND MYSELF!!!!!   
  
TheFatherConfessor(Kazuya): YOU BITCH!!   
  
Jun: Excuse me?   
  
TheFatherConfessor(Kazuya): Sorry… Here's…. err… A bee that teases me.   
  
Jun: Oh…..   
  
*Kazuya cupped his face onto his hands.   
  
Jun: So were was I…? Oh, yes…. I need help. I feel so sick. My own baby-boy.....   
  
TheFatherConfessor(Kazuya): Exactly…..   
  
*Jun sighed.   
  
*Kazuya calms down a bit.   
  
*Silence.   
  
TheFatherConfessor(Kazuya): Listen..... I can't tell you what to do but I suggest you tell to your husband about this.   
  
Jun: Yes, maybe you're right. I mean I still love him very much of course but there's something it Jin, my son, that makes me feel..... Young.   
  
TheFatherConfessor(Kazuya): I see.   
  
Jun: It's so good to talk someone about this. Don't worry. I'll tell my husband today. I just hope he will understand. Now give me my judge.   
  
*Kazuya looked as Jun hand her head low shamed. How could he give her some kind of a punishment? After all these years they have spend together?   
  
TheFatherConfessor(Kazuya): God will whip off your sins with one condition. You have to tell to Kaz..... Uh.... Your husband about it.   
  
*Jun nodded.   
  
Jun: I will.   
  
*Jun got up from the chair.   
  
TheFatherConfessor(Kazuya): Don't be scared. I'm sure he'll understand. He loves you more than you could ever imagine.   
  
*Jun smiled and turned to Kazuya.   
  
Jun: Thank you Father.   
  
*With that Jun walked out of the church.   
  
*Kazuya's lips turned onto an evil grin.   
  
TheFatherConfessor(Kazuya)(mumbling): I'm sorry my son but it seems like your visit in a monastery will be longer that you thought..... Much longer.....   
  
  
  
*********************************************************************   
  
  
  
What's gonna happen? Is Jin going to find out about Jun's feelings? Is he going to be in the monastery for his whole life?   



	6. Nina's Sin

Authors' note: This chapter is especially rated PG-13 because of the bad language so don't tell we didn't warn you! Oh and thanks for your reviews everyone. You made us really happy =D  
  
Disclaimer: We don't own Tekken.  
  
As the next morning arrived, Kazuya was giving the holy supper to the people. Suddenly he heard the church door opening. He looked at the door and saw a person standing in the doorway. The figure's body was all bandaged and because of that Kazuya couldn't recognize the figure but he felt that the figure was someone he knew. Kazuya quickly got up and went to the confessing chair. Soon the figure whose body was all bandaged came to the confessing chair. Kazuya could see the figure's eyes but he didn't recognize the figure yet.  
  
TheFigure: I fucking need your help.  
  
Kazuya(thinking): Where have I heard that voice before..?  
  
TheFatherConfessor(Kazuya): No swearing in here, please. How may I help you?  
  
TheFigure: Well, as you can see, I'm bandaged. And it's because some fucking jerk-----  
  
TheFatherConfessor(Kazuya): I said no swearing.  
  
TheFigure: Uh, whatever. So like I was telling, some son of a fucking bitch- -----  
  
TheFatherConfessor(Kazuya): AHEM!  
  
Kazuya(thinking): So familiar feminine voice... Who could she be?  
  
TheFigure: Oh what now?! You wanna hear this or not??  
  
TheFatherConfessor(Kazuya): Please try to behave.  
  
TheFigure: Fine. Geesh! AS I was saying, someone drove over me when I was crossing the road.  
  
TheFatherConfessor(Kazuya): Poor you! The God will ease your pain.  
  
TheFigure: What the fuck?!  
  
TheFatherConfessor(Kazuya): Miss! Please remember this is a holy place and you cannot swear in here.  
  
*TheFigure rolled her eyes.  
  
Kazuya(thinking): It's so familiar! Those eyes.. The way she rolls her eyes... The way she swears all the time.. Who is she??  
  
TheFatherConfessor(Kazuya): I will pray for you that you will heal soon.  
  
TheFigure: I'm not finished yet!  
  
TheFatherConfessor(Kazuya): You're not?  
  
TheFigure: Hell no!  
  
*Kazuya gave the figure a warning look and the figure sighed.  
  
TheFigure: No, I'm not finished. I didn't come here to get your pity!  
  
TheFatherConfessor(Kazuya): No? I see. Well continue then.  
  
TheFigure: I made it OK until some other bastard came and-----  
  
TheFatherConfessor(Kazuya): MISS!  
  
TheFigure: Oh please! Can I continue this or not?! Then some other son of a bitch came and drove over me too! That fucking hurt!!  
  
TheFatherConfessor(Kazuya): That's horrible. It's God's blessing that you made it alive. Have you told the police about this?  
  
TheFigure: The Police?? Hell no!  
  
TheFatherConfessor(Kazuya): I'm going to say this one more time. NO SWEARING!  
  
TheFigure: Fine.  
  
TheFatherConfessor(Kazuya): So what do you want me to do?  
  
*TheFigure looked Kazuya.  
  
TheFigure(whispering): Help me to kill them.  
  
*Kazuya gasped for two reasons: about what she had just asked and because he recognized who she was.  
  
Kazuya(thinking): No.. Could she be... Nina..?  
  
Nina: So what are you saying? I heard you know how to help people so help me now.  
  
TheFatherConfessor(Kazuya): But killing.. No. I'm sorry but I can't do that.  
  
Nina: WHAT?!! What do you mean you "can't do that"?? Of course you can! I need your help with this damn it!!  
  
TheFatherConfessor(Kazuya): Nina listen I can't help you. It's against all the rules we have here in church and it's a sin. Although I would like to help you some other way because I was very attracted to you..  
  
Nina: Hey! How did you know my name?! You were attracted to me ... WHAT??! Who are you??  
  
Kazuya(thinking): Oh damn! Not again!  
  
TheFatherConfessor(Kazuya): Uh... I'm just a priest... I've seen you many times on..Err... Holy supper..  
  
Nina: What?! I never go to holy supper!  
  
Kazuya(thinking): Oh no! Now I'm screwed.. Yeah right, Nina taking holy supper.. What was I thinking?!  
  
TheFatherConfessor(Kazuya): Oh... Well... I think I thought you were someone else.  
  
*Nina looked Kazuya confused.  
  
TheFatherConfessor(Kazuya): Well, I can't help you to kill them. Besides, you don't even know who they are. But I'll pray that you'll find a way to get over this.  
  
Nina: Get over? Over my dead body!  
  
TheFatherConfessor(Kazuya): Yes. I have to go now. God bless you.  
  
*Kazuya was about to leave when...  
  
Nina: What the.. Kazuya??  
  
*Kazuya froze and kept silence.  
  
Nina: Is it you?!  
  
*Kazuya was still silent thinking something clever to say.  
  
Kazuya(thinking): Great.. How did she recognize me?? Now I'm REALLY screwed..  
  
Nina: Geez... It IS you!!  
  
*Kazuya blushed.  
  
TheFatherConfessor(Kazuya): Err.. What?  
  
Nina: Don't try that!! I know it's you! Why didn't I fucking recognize your voice earlier?  
  
TheFatherConfessor(Kazuya): Nina stop that!  
  
Nina: Nina, right? How do you know my name?  
  
TheFatherConfessor(Kazuya): I... I... I'm...  
  
Nina: My ex-boyfriend.  
  
*Kazuya swallowed.  
  
TheFatherConfessor(Kazuya): I don't know what you're talking about.  
  
Nina: Oh I think you do! But how did YOU become a priest??!  
  
*Nina laughed loud.  
  
*Kazuya blushed again.  
  
Nina: Our evil Kazuya became a priest!! Hahahaahaa!!!!  
  
TheFatherConfessor(Kazuya): That's enough!! My business has nothing to do with you!  
  
Nina(still laughing): And what did Jun and your son say when they heard about this? Lemme guess! They rolled on the floor laughing their lungs out!!  
  
*Kazuya didn't say anything.  
  
*Nina stopped laughing and stared at Kazuya.  
  
Nina: You did tell them, didn't you?  
  
TheFatherConfessor(Kazuya): Uh.. Of course I did!  
  
Nina: No you didn't! They don't know? No one knows??  
  
TheFatherConfessor(Kazuya): Okay..... No, no one knows.  
  
*Nina started to laugh again.  
  
TheFatherConfessor(Kazuya): Just stop that!! And promise you won't tell anyone about this!  
  
*Nina calmed down a bit.  
  
Nina: Hmm, I dunno about that.  
  
TheFatherConfessor(Kazuya): W-what do you mean..?  
  
Nina: Why would I help you if you don't help me?  
  
TheFatherConfessor(Kazuya): I ask you not to tell anyone about this and you ask me to KILL two people!  
  
*Nina grinned.  
  
Nina: Uh-huh. Fair, isn't it?  
  
*Kazuya became very angry.  
  
TheFatherConfessor(Kazuya): You don't even know who they are!  
  
Nina: No, but you do.  
  
TheFatherConfessor(Kazuya): Excuse me??  
  
Nina: Oh, c'mon! I'm sure they've visited here.  
  
TheFatherConfessor(Kazuya): No I don't think so.  
  
Nina: There has to be someone!  
  
TheFatherConfessor(Kazuya): There's no one who would have confessed of driving over some... Wait a minute..  
  
Nina: What?  
  
Kazuya(thinking): Did Julia just confess driving over someone..? Nah impossible.  
  
Nina: What?! Who??! Gimme the name and I'll kill that fucking bastard!  
  
TheFatherConfessor(Kazuya): I don't know anyone.  
  
Nina: Yes you do!  
  
TheFatherConfessor(Kazuya): I can't spread the sins people have been telling me!  
  
Nina: Uh-huh. Well, I guess I'll leave then and visit my old friend Jun Kazama and tell her funny rumours about----  
  
TheFatherConfessor(Kazuya): NO!! Please don't do that. I'll be good.  
  
Nina: You'd better be. Now who's the one that drove over me?!  
  
*Kazuya swallowed.  
  
TheFatherConfessor(Kazuya): Well... One girl told me she had drove over someone----  
  
Nina: WHO??!!  
  
TheFatherConfessor(Kazuya): BUT she said she killed her. So it's impossible that it's you!  
  
Nina: She thought she killed me but I made it anyway! Now who is she?? And who's the other one??!  
  
TheFatherConfessor(Kazuya): No one else has confessed me anything like that.  
  
Nina: So who is it?? I'm getting impatient here! She's someone I know??  
  
TheFatherConfessor(Kazuya): Yeah, you know her.  
  
Nina: Beautiful! Gimme the name??  
  
*Kazuya sighed.  
  
TheFatherConfessor(Kazuya): I guess I have no choice .. Julia Chang.  
  
*Nina blinked.  
  
Nina: Come again?  
  
TheFatherConfessor(Kazuya): Julia Chang.  
  
Nina: That saint?!  
  
TheFatherConfessor(Kazuya): She said it was an accident!  
  
Nina: Accident?! Right! She can just wait until I get her to my hands.. But I won't do anything until I know who's the other fucker who nearly killed me.  
  
TheFatherConfessor(Kazuya): I don't know who the other one is.  
  
Nina: I know. I'll visit here later and hope that then someone has confessed what he or she has done.  
  
*Nina got up.  
  
Nina: I'll see you later then. Keep your ears open darling!  
  
*Nina left the church.  
  
Kazuya(mumbeling): Oh boy, oh boy, oh boy.. Where have I got myself into?  
  
*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~  
  
Kazzy's screwed now that Nina knows about him. Does he really have a choice not helping her?? 


	7. Heihachi's Sin

Authors' note: Finally we wrote this chapter. Hope you like it. =)  
  
Disclaimer: We do own neither Tekken nor Namco.  
  
The sun was shining and the birds were singing. An old man was walking down the street. He was wearing a diaper and he was heading to the church. It had been a long time when he had went to the church, almost twenty years.  
  
Kazuya had a strange feeling that something horrible would happen today. He sat down and waited for confessors.  
  
The old man opened the church door and stepped inside. There was almost no light in the church; the only light was coming from the few candles what were on the church. The man walked to the confessing chair and sat down. Kazuya gasped. It was his old pa who had just sat down next to him.  
  
Kazuya(thinking): What the fuck is HE doing in here?! He has no conscience!! He doesn't regret anything! This must be a dream!  
  
TheFatherConfessor(Kazuya): How can I help you?  
  
Heihachi: Someone has been robbering me!  
  
TheFatherConfessor(Kazuya): Excuse me?  
  
Heihachi: SOMEONE HAS ROBBED A LOT OF MONEY FROM ME!!!  
  
TheFatherConfessor(Kazuya): Oh, that's horrible.  
  
Kazuya(thinking): Buahahahaha! You've deserved it! I wonder who has done this? Heehee, I'm so happy! No. wait. I'm going to inherit him. so it's kinda MY money!  
  
TheFatherConfessor(Kazuya): When did this happen?  
  
Heihachi: It's been happenING for few days now and I really don't know what to do!!  
  
TheFatherConfessor(Kazuya): Calm down. Have you called the police?  
  
Heihachi: THE POLICE?!? Are you NUTS?? I can't call the POLICE!!  
  
TheFatherConfessor(Kazuya): What? Why not??  
  
Heihachi: Well... err... it's kind of compicated.  
  
TheFatherConfessor(Kazuya): Huh?  
  
Heihachi: Well... the money isn't legally mine.  
  
TheFatherConfessor(Kazuya): What?!  
  
Heihachi: Well, I've got a son, Kazuya.  
  
*Kazuya gasped.  
  
TheFatherConfessor(Kazuya): How does your son involve this?  
  
Heihachi: Well, I wanted to get rid of my taxes, so....  
  
TheFatherConfessor(Kazuya): Yes?  
  
Heihachi: I.... Umm..... I moved my money to an account that was on his name so all the taxes were taken from his wallet.  
  
Kazuya(thinking): WHAT???!  
  
TheFatherConfessor(Kazuya): Your son doesn't know about this?  
  
Heihachi: No, he just wonders why he has to pay so much taxes.  
  
*Heihachi laughed.  
  
Kazuya(thinking): Ok ol' pa, so this is what you've been hiding from me...  
  
TheFatherConfessor(Kazuya): Can your son get in touch with the money?  
  
Heihachi: Well, yes, kind of. If he'd know about this, then yes. But now, no.  
  
TheFatherConfessor(Kazuya): OK..... So... what bank have you put the money?  
  
Heihachi: Err... does it matter?  
  
TheFatherConfessor(Kazuya): Err... No... I'm just curious.  
  
Heihachi: I'm sorry but I don't want to tell you.  
  
TheFatherConfessor(Kazuya): Ok, I understand.  
  
Kazuya(thinking): DAMNED!!  
  
Heihachi: Let's change the subject. I'm here because I'VE being robbed!  
  
TheFatherConfessor(Kazuya): Yes. So if you can't tell the police then...... Wait a minute.....  
  
Kazuya(thinking): That money is MINE! Someone has been robbing money from ME!!  
  
TheFatherConfessor(Kazuya): Have you any idea how much you've been taken?  
  
Kazuya(thinking): That son of a bitch is going to die!!  
  
Heihachi: Umm.... If I remember correct it was something around 100 000 000....  
  
TheFatherConfessor(Kazuya): 100 000 000?!?!?!?!  
  
Heihachi: Yes, it's approximately 1/5 of my money.  
  
TheFatherConfessor(Kazuya): 1/5?!!  
  
Heihachi: Yes.  
  
*Kazuya covered his face with his hands.  
  
TheFatherConfessor(Kazuya): So I've got 400 000 000 left?  
  
Heihachi: I?  
  
TheFatherConfessor(Kazuya): You!  
  
Kazuya(thinking): Whew. That was close.  
  
Heihachi: Yes. Approximately.  
  
*Kazuya started to tremble.  
  
Heihachi: Father? Are you all right?  
  
TheFatherConfessor(Kazuya): No. I'm feeling dizzy.  
  
Heihachi: I'd better go.  
  
TheFatherConfessor(Kazuya): NO! WAIT!  
  
Heihachi: What?  
  
TheFatherConfessor(Kazuya): You've made sin.  
  
Heihachi: Huh?  
  
TheFatherConfessor(Kazuya): Yes, that son-thing with the money.  
  
Heihachi: Is it a sin?  
  
TheFatherConfessor(Kazuya): Yes.  
  
Heihachi: Oh.Well, what now?  
  
TheFatherConfessor(Kazuya): You must give your son half of the money.  
  
Heihachi: OK...  
  
TheFatherConfessor(Kazuya): And he has to know about it!  
  
Heihachi: WHAT?!  
  
TheFatherConfessor(Kazuya): Yes.  
  
Heihachi: I don't want to do that!  
  
TheFatherConfessor(Kazuya): You'd rather go to the monastery with your grandson?!  
  
Kazuya(thinking): Whoops!  
  
*Heihachi looked Kazuya confused.  
  
Heihachi: How do you know I have a grandson? And what has he has to do with anything?? Wait! Monastery?! That's where he's been, right?  
  
TheFatherConfessor(Kazuya): You didn't know?  
  
Heihachi: No, I did not. Nobody did. Not even his mother!  
  
TheFatherConfessor(Kazuya): Oh..... Well yeah, he's in the monastery.  
  
*Heihachi laughed.  
  
Heihachi: But WHY??  
  
TheFatherConfessor(Kazuya): Because he was...... Stealing.  
  
Heihachi: WHAT?? Jin? MY grandson? From where? Why? When?  
  
TheFatherConfessor(Kazuya): None of your bussiness!  
  
*Heihachi laughed again.  
  
Heihachi: But monastery......  
  
*Heihachi stood up still laughing.  
  
TheFatherConfessor(Kazuya): Remember what you must do!  
  
Heihachi: I'll give half of the money to my son, got it.  
  
Heihachi(thinking): Yeah right! That priest is insane!Me? Giving half of my money? To my idiot son?NEVERRR!!!  
  
TheFatherConfessor(Kazuya): If you won't do it, you'll BURN IN HELL!!!  
  
Heihachi(thinking): Geez, I'm scared......  
  
Heihachi: Yes. I'll go now.  
  
TheFatherConfessor(Kazuya): And remember to tell about the money to your son you diaper slacks!!  
  
*Heihachi turned around and stared Kazuya.  
  
TheFatherConfessor(Kazuya): Uh..... Have a nice day!  
  
*Heihachi just walked away while Kazuya started to pray.  
  
*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~  
  
Who's being robbing money from Heihachi? And why? What do you think? 


	8. Hwoarang's Sin

Authors' note: We're so, so, SO sorry that we haven't updated for a long time! We just haven't had time =( But now when the summer break is almost over and we're together again (we have both been travelling all over the world) we have the time to update much more often =) So thank you for patience peeps!  
  
Disclaimer: We do own neither Tekken nor Namco.  
  
Hwoarang walked into the church acting cool like always. He sat to the confessing chair and looked around. It was his very first time in church and he was a bit unsure of what he was about to do. But he was going to do it because of someone important and that's what mattered.  
  
Hwoarang(thinking): Man, what a place... I can't believe I'm doing this.  
  
*Suddenly he heard a voice.  
  
TheFatherConfessor(Kazuya): So, what can I do for you my friend?  
  
*Hwoarang turned to the speaker.  
  
Hwoarang: Nothing really. I just had to.. Actually I kinda need your help.  
  
TheFatherConfessor(Kazuya): Well?  
  
Hwoarang: It's not like I really care about this whole thing but it didn't go exactly like it had to. There's been a BIG misunderstanding!  
  
*Kazuya stared at Hwoarang.  
  
TheFatherConfessor(Kazuya): Go on.  
  
Hwoarang: Uh. Well.. It's like this. On the other night I was fighting with my girlfriend in her house and I left there with my motorcycle. It was foggy and dark so it was really hard to see anything.  
  
Kazuya(thinking): Where have I heard this before...?  
  
Hwoarang: So as I drove for a moment I-----  
  
TheFatherConfessor(Kazuya): Hit onto someone?  
  
*Hwoarang blinked confused.  
  
Hwoarang: Yeah. How did you know?  
  
TheFatherConfessor(Kazuya): Someone told me the same story as you did.  
  
Hwoarang: What?? What do you mean "someone told you the same story"?? Who??  
  
TheFatherConfessor(Kazuya): Jul. a young lady came to me and told me that she had drove over someone. And that it was raining and misty and so on.  
  
Hwoarang: What?!! Can't be.. Wait... Oh man. Who was the girl who came here?  
  
TheFatherConfessor(Kazuya): I'm sorry but I can't say that.  
  
Hwoarang: What?! Why?  
  
TheFatherConfessor(Kazuya): It's a personal thing.  
  
Hwoarang: Oh, come on! This is an emergency!  
  
TheFatherConfessor(Kazuya): I can't tell any names.  
  
Hwoarang: JUST GIMME THE FUCKIN' NAME, WILL YA??!!  
  
TheFatherConfessor(Kazuya): No swearing! And NO I WON'T give it to you.  
  
*Hwoarang glutted his teeth.  
  
Hwoarang: Fine. Don't give me the name then. Man you're such a pathetic fucking----  
  
TheFatherConfessor(Kazuya): I said no swearing. Now behave young man.  
  
Hwoarang: Oh suck my----  
  
TheFatherConfessor(Kazuya): If you swear again I'll send you to a monastery for a month!  
  
Hwoarang: WHAT?! You can't do that!  
  
TheFatherConfessor(Kazuya): Yes I can. And believe me I will.  
  
*Hwoarang calmed down a bit.  
  
Kazuya(thinking): He's telling exactly the same story as Julia did... How is it possible..  
  
Hwoarang: Anyway, she's dead now.  
  
Kazuya(thinking): Oh no... Is he the other one who drove over Nina...?  
  
Hwoarang: And the problem is that after I hit onto her - killing her -, my girlfriend followed me and she hit her too and now she thinks that she's the one that killed her when it really was me.  
  
Kazuya(thinking): What a mess...!  
  
*Hwoarang looked at Kazuya confused.  
  
Hwoarang: You still there?  
  
TheFatherConfessor(Kazuya): What?? Oh yes. I'm still here. I was just... Thinking..  
  
Hwoarang: I hope you were. Now what am I gonna do?  
  
TheFatherConfessor(Kazuya): Does your girlfriend know about this?  
  
Hwoarang: Err. Actually I haven't told her. yet!  
  
TheFatherConfessor(Kazuya): Are you going to?  
  
Hwoarang: I don't know. What would I say?  
  
TheFatherConfessor(Kazuya): What would you say?? Have you ANY idea what she's going through?? She thinks she killed a person when she really didn't. Have you any idea what guilty and suffer she's carrying on her shoulders?  
  
Hwoarang: Err.No...  
  
TheFatherConfessor(Kazuya): I know you don't. That's why you'll go to her and tell her it was YOU who drove over Nina, not Julia.  
  
*Hwoarang was confused.  
  
Hwoarang: Nina? Julia?? So it was Julia who came here, wasn't it?  
  
TheFatherConfessor(Kazuya): Err.. You must have heard it wrong, son. I didn't mention any names.  
  
Hwoarang: Yes you did, and you also said Nina.  
  
TheFatherConfessor(Kazuya): Who? Nina?? I don't even know any Ninas!  
  
Hwoarang: But I do! And I'm SURE you mentioned her!  
  
TheFatherConfessor(Kazuya): No I didn't!  
  
Hwoarang: You did!  
  
TheFatherConfessor(Kazuya): I didn't! Don't put words to my mouth!  
  
Hwoarang: Fuck you!  
  
TheFatherConfessor(Kazuya): That's it! I'll send you to a monastery for two months!  
  
Hwoarang: I'M NOT GOIN' ANYWHERE!!!  
  
TheFatherConfessor(Kazuya): Oh yes you are. I'll tell them you are coming tomorrow.  
  
Hwoarang: TOMORROW??!!  
  
TheFatherConfessor(Kazuya): Yes.  
  
Hwoarang: NO WAY!!  
  
TheFatherConfessor(Kazuya): Tell Ju.. Uh.. Your girlfriend about it tomorrow and then go to the monastery. Don't worry. You might find some old faces there.  
  
Hwoarang: Old faces?? What?!  
  
*Kazuya smirked.  
  
TheFatherConfessor(Kazuya): You'll see.  
  
*With out saying a word, Hwoarang stood up and angrily left the building.  
  
*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~  
  
Ok, so, who do you want to come next? 


	9. Nina's Comeback

Authors' note: Here's the 9th chapter. Hope you like it!  
  
Disclaimer: Everything belongs to Namco!  
  
The sky was dark and it was raining a bit but it didn't bother Nina who was heading to the church again to meet Kazuya again. But when she had walked for a while the storm really blown up and it started to rain very hard.  
  
Nina: Oh GREAT!!  
  
Nina continued running to the church. Soon she reached it and stepped inside. Kazuya had seen Nina's coming and sighing went to the confession chair. Nina walked to the chair as well and sat down.  
  
TheFatherConfessor(Kazuya): Yes?  
  
*Nina grinned.  
  
Nina: Hello Kazuya.  
  
*Kazuya swallowed.  
  
TheFatherConfessor(Kazuya): Could you please not use my name in here?  
  
Nina: Why? Afraid someone might hear and recognize you??  
  
TheFatherConfessor(Kazuya): Why are you here?  
  
Nina: Oh, changing the subject so quickly, hm? You know why I'm here.  
  
TheFatherConfessor(Kazuya): No I don't!  
  
Nina: You've forgot what I asked you to do?  
  
*Kazuya swallowed again.  
  
TheFatherConfessor(Kazuya): Look Nina, let's make a deal. If you don't reveal my identity I'll. Pay you! I'll give you money! Just say the amount and I get it for you, all right?  
  
Nina: Hmm.. You're bribing me?  
  
TheFatherConfessor(Kazuya): Uhh.. Kinda.. You agree with my offer?  
  
Nina: I don't know.... I have to admit the offer IS attempting...  
  
Kazuya(thinking): Please...Please... Say yes...  
  
Nina: Let me think... Umm... No.  
  
TheFatherConfessor(Kazuya): WHAT??!  
  
Nina: I said NO!  
  
TheFatherConfessor(Kazuya): W-why not?!  
  
Nina: 'Cause I get much more satisfaction when I see those two fucking bast- ----  
  
TheFatherConfessor(Kazuya): GOD DAMNED NINA NO SWEARING!!!  
  
*Nina blinked.  
  
TheFatherConfessor(Kazuya): Uh... I mean... Could you please not to swear in the church?  
  
Nina: Fine. I won't agree your proposal 'cause I get more satisfaction when I see those two who drove over me dead! And the best part is I'M the one who will kill them!!  
  
Kazuya: I.. See..  
  
Nina: With your help of course!  
  
*Kazuya saw how Nina's lips turned onto evil grin.  
  
Nina: So, who's the other one already came here?  
  
*Kazuya's heart was hitting fast.  
  
TheFatherConfessor(Kazuya): Uh... The other one?  
  
Nina: Yeah. The other one is the innocent little Julia and the other one is...? Who?  
  
TheFatherConfessor(Kazuya): I... He hasn't come here yet!  
  
Nina: He?  
  
Kazuya(thinking): Oh no.. gulp.  
  
TheFatherConfessor(Kazuya): Nobody has come here to confess any murders since you were here.  
  
Nina: Hmm. Is that so?  
  
*Kazuya nodded.  
  
TheFatherConfessor(Kazuya): Yes.  
  
Nina: You know, your even worse liar than my mother.  
  
*Kazuya's pulse rose again.  
  
TheFatherConfessor(Kazuya): Wh-what do you mean?  
  
Nina: Just gimme the name, you hear?  
  
Kazuya(thinking): I can't be THAT bad liar! Oh no... Now I'm in trouble...  
  
Nina: Well?  
  
TheFatherConfessor(Kazuya): Please Nina, think my offer once again! Think about how rich you'd become! You'd get nice clothes, new make-ups, everything you could ever dream of! Besides... He said it really was an accident.  
  
Nina: He? So someone DID come here and confessed that he had driven over me?  
  
TheFatherConfessor(Kazuya): Well yes, didn't you just say that I was even worse liar than your mother?  
  
Nina: Yeah, but you are a good liar.  
  
*Kazuya blinked.  
  
TheFatherConfessor(Kazuya): Huh?  
  
Nina: I thought you were serious when you said that nobody has come here. So I thought the best way to make sure is to say that you're a bad liar and maybe you'd either stick with what you said or reveal the name to me. And you almost did.  
  
*Kazuya cupped his face with his hands.  
  
TheFatherConfessor(Kazuya): This can't be happening.. Me and my big mouth.  
  
Nina: Give me the name.  
  
TheFatherConfessor(Kazuya): Please I beg you Nina, think about what you could do with the money. Besides the people who drove over you are both sorry.  
  
Kazuya(thinking): Well except Hwoarang..  
  
*Nina sat back and thought for a moment.  
  
Nina: Maybe I could consider your offer.  
  
*Kazuya raised his head.  
  
TheFatherConfessor(Kazuya): Really?  
  
Nina: Yes but I want a LOT of money.  
  
TheFatherConfessor(Kazuya): I'll get them for you just say the amount. Nina: 10.000.000 dollars.  
  
TheFatherConfessor(Kazuya): WHAT?? 10 MILLION?!  
  
Nina: Uh-huh.  
  
TheFatherConfessor(Kazuya): How am I supposed to get that kind of amount?!  
  
Nina: That's your problem. You said yourself that you'll get them for me. No matter what the amount is.  
  
TheFatherConfessor(Kazuya): But----  
  
Nina: You want to get me even more?  
  
TheFatherConfessor(Kazuya): No, no, no!! I'll get the money!  
  
Nina: Good. Now if you excuse me I'll leave you here to think about this. I'll drop by shortly and you'd better have the money 'till then. Bye!  
  
The sun was shining when Nina stepped out of the church. Kazuya came out of the confession chair and went to ring the bells.  
  
TheFatherConfessor(Kazuya): Where do I get that money..?  
  
*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~  
  
That's a good question. Where will he get the money? 


	10. Anna's Comeback

Authors' note: Here's the tenth chapter. We are SO SORRY that it took this long. =( Hope it's worth it. We'll try to be faster next time. Anyway, we're going to finish this story someday, no matter how long it will take or how hard it'll be for us. We're not gonna leave it unfinished, you know. We hate when people do that... Hope you enjoy! =)  
  
Disclaimer: We own neither Tekken nor Namco.  
  
A few days passed and as usual, Kazuya went into the church early. He prepared the morning ceremony.  
  
Kazuya(thinking): What can I do... I have to get the money from somewhere...  
  
*Kazuya kneed onto the altar and crossed his hands.  
  
Kazuya(thinking): My almighty God, give me strength to do the right thing. Give me wisdom to find the right answer that will pleasure everyone.  
  
Suddenly Kazuya heard someone walking on the hallway. He turned a round and saw and angel walking towards him.  
  
Kazuya: Oh my God! This can't be true!  
  
Angel (not the character): You pried for the right answer and I come here to give you them.  
  
Kazuya: Thank you God!  
  
*Kazuya threw himself in front of the angel and worshiped her.  
  
Angel: Stop! I'm not here for you to worship me. Only God can be worshipped.  
  
Kazuya: Of course! Can Lord forgive me?  
  
Angel: Of course (S?)He can. (S?)He's the most understanding and loving person I've ever known.  
  
Kazuya: Yes, the almighty Lord. If you'd just know have much I love him.  
  
Angel: You've already done the right thing that will pleasure everyone.  
  
Kazuya: What do you mean?  
  
Angel: Soon here will arrive a woman with a lot of money that you asked her to earn.  
  
Kazuya: What? Who??  
  
*Angel smiled and soon a bright light that made Kazuya to close his eyes covered the whole room. When he opened them again he the angel was gone. Kazuya blinked in surprise and suddenly the door opened and a short thin woman stepped inside. Kazuya remembered the angel's words and hurried to the confessing chair. The woman walked trough the church and sat next to Kazuya.  
  
Anna: Hi Father. I brought you something.  
  
TheFatherConfessor(Kazuya): Oh really?  
  
Anna: Yes.  
  
TheFatherConfessor(Kazuya): Why?  
  
Anna: You don't remember me, huh? Last time I visited here I told you that I slept with my sister's boyfriend and you said, "You have to give money to the poors, just like Robin Hood." I just didn't know who to give the money I stole from a rich dude, so I brought them to you.  
  
TheFatherConfessor(Kazuya): What?!  
  
Anna: So to whom should I give this money? I'm sure you know better what to do with this.  
  
TheFatherConfessor(Kazuya): But.. What did you say about "the rich dude"??  
  
Anna: What? I just said I did as you told me to do and acted like Robin Hood. I robbed from rich and give to poors.  
  
*Kazuya hung his head low.  
  
TheFatherConfessor(Kazuya): Uh... I didn't mean literally to ACT like Robin Hood. I meant you should EARN money and give that to the poors, not to steal from other people!  
  
Anna: Oh.. Well... Umm..  
  
Kazuya(thinking): Wait a minute... Here is the money I need to pay Nina.  
  
TheFatherConfessor(Kazuya): On the other hand since you have brought me this money I can take them and give them to those who need them.  
  
Anna: That's all?  
  
TheFatherConfessor(Kazuya): Oh, no. Because you stole the money from someone, you have to get me more money but this time EARN them.  
  
Anna: What? More?  
  
TheFatherConfessor(Kazuya): Yes, more.  
  
Anna: How the hell am I supposed to get more money?? Have you any idea how hard it was to get this money?! There was all the guards and solders but of course it wasn't that difficult to get through them since they are males and I'm a female but the toughest part was to get through that one bitch who almost beat me up. But here the money.  
  
*Anna gives the money to Kazuya.  
  
TheFatherConfessor(Kazuya): Who's money is this exactly?  
  
Anna: One old fart called Heihachi Mishima.  
  
TheFatherConfessor(Kazuya): HEIHACHI MISHIMA?!  
  
Anna: That's right. You know him?  
  
TheFatherConfessor(Kazuya): OF COURSE I KNOW HIM HIS MY D. umm. Dear old friend...?  
  
Anna: Oh my. Should I take the money back?  
  
TheFatherConfessor(Kazuya): NO! ABSOLUTELY NOT!  
  
Anna: huh?  
  
TheFatherConfessor(Kazuya): I mean. It would be really hard to give the money back. And I think he would give the money to the church anyway.  
  
Anna: HEIHACHI MISHIMA? GIVE THE MONEY? TO THE CHURCH? FOR FREE? ARE YOU NUTS?!!!!  
  
TheFatherConfessor(Kazuya): Err..... Probably.... Err..... I mean.... NO!  
  
Anna: OK.... Great.... So.... What do we do with the money?  
  
TheFatherConfessor(Kazuya): I'll keep them. I'll put them to a save place.  
  
Anna: OK... Can I go now?  
  
TheFatherConfessor(Kazuya): Yeah. See you next week. Remember to bring me more money - but this time, EARN them!  
  
Anna: Err. Ok.  
  
Anna(thinking): Like I'm going to come here again? No way!  
  
TheFatherConfessor(Kazuya): I heard your thoughts!  
  
Anna: WHAT?!  
  
TheFatherConfessor(Kazuya): Yes! If you don't come next week you're going to BURN IN HELL!!!  
  
TheFatherConfessor(Kazuya):.. And it's going to be SOOOOON!  
  
Anna: Oh my God! Please help me to get the money Lord!  
  
TheFatherConfessor(Kazuya): Oh He'll help ya out. Just get lost now will ya?  
  
*Anna runs away.  
  
*An evil smile crept onto Kazuya's face.  
  
TheFatherConfessor(Kazuya): She's going to burn in Hell anyway!  
  
*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~  
  
What's going to happen to Anna? Is she gonna burn in hell or what?  
  
Who do you wanna get confessed next? 


	11. Steve's Sin

Authors' note: So, it's Steve's turn to reveal his sin.  
  
Disclaimer: We own neither Namco nor Tekken.  
  
Steve was walking towards church. He was going to confess something that he was holding inside. Just before he reached the church he saw a really hot guy coming from the church. Steve's eyes literally went wide and soon he found himself drooling after him. The man turned to Steve and look at him curiously.  
  
Steve(thinking): Stop it Steve! You have to act normal.  
  
As the man walked away Steve started to run to the church. He felt that he had to confess his sins as quickly has he could. Finally he reached the church and opened the church's door.  
  
TheFatherConfessor(Kazuya): Good morning, son.  
  
Steve: Good morning Father.  
  
TheFatherConfessor(Kazuya): You've got something special on your mind?  
  
Steve: Actually yes. This is something that I've been keeping inside of me for a long time. And I finally can open up to someone. It's so relieving...  
  
TheFatherConfessor(Kazuya): Carry on.  
  
Steve: Well, I have this disease.  
  
TheFatherConfessor(Kazuya): Any disease can't be a sin.  
  
Steve: But this is.  
  
TheFatherConfessor(Kazuya): What's your disease then?  
  
Steve: I'm attracted to men.  
  
TheFatherConfessor(Kazuya): You're attracted to men? That's your disease??  
  
Steve: I'm a gay!  
  
TheFatherConfessor(Kazuya): Son, that's not a disease.  
  
Steve: It is! Doesn't the Bible say that being a gay is forbidden or something like that?  
  
TheFatherConfessor(Kazuya): Everyone has their own way to understand it. I think that there's nothing wrong being a gay.  
  
Steve: You don't?  
  
TheFatherConfessor(Kazuya): No, I don't. I know many gays, my brother for example.  
  
Steve: Oh... So has he told you about his problem?  
  
TheFatherConfessor(Kazuya): No, not actually.  
  
Steve: Then how did you know he's gay?  
  
*Kazuya's lips turned into a wide smile.  
  
TheFatherConfessor(Kazuya): Let's just say I saw something that I think wasn't meant for my eyes.  
  
*Steve blinked.  
  
TheFatherConfessor(Kazuya): Anyway, gayness isn't a sickness or a problem and it's nothing to be ashamed to.  
  
Steve: But... Does your brother think this way too?  
  
TheFatherConfessor(Kazuya): Hmm.. I don't know. He doesn't know that I know. Have you ever been to a DTM -bar?  
  
Steve: Err... No. Why?  
  
TheFatherConfessor(Kazuya): I think you should. You could learn something from the guys that visit DTM -bars.  
  
Steve: Like what?  
  
TheFatherConfessor(Kazuya): You are so unsure about you being gay. We'll, those guys in there aren't unsure at all and they could make you feel the same about you.  
  
Steve: But I don't know any DTM -bars.  
  
TheFatherConfessor(Kazuya): Is that the reason why you haven't been to any of them?  
  
Steve: I guess so.  
  
TheFatherConfessor(Kazuya): Well, you get to one bar if you go first straight forward and after the first restaurant turn left and after the gift shop turn right and then go straight and there's the bar.  
  
Steve: Huh? How can you know such a thing?  
  
TheFatherConfessor(Kazuya): Do you really think that you're the only own in this town whose gay? It's my job to help people and I that's why I need to know these kinds of things.  
  
Steve: Uh... Ok then... You know the open and closing time also?  
  
TheFatherConfessor(Kazuya): It's opened at nine p.m. and closed at four a.m.  
  
Steve: Ok.. You know anyone who visits there?  
  
TheFatherConfessor(Kazuya): My brother for example. But PLEASE for your own sake don't get anything to do with him. He's nothing but a big trouble.  
  
Steve: I'm sorry but it's really weird that you feel that way about your own brother.  
  
TheFatherConfessor(Kazuya): Actually he's adopted.  
  
Steve: That's the reason you hate him?  
  
TheFatherConfessor(Kazuya): I don't hate him. I just don't like him.  
  
Steve: Has he done something to you?  
  
TheFatherConfessor(Kazuya): I'm not supposed to confess my sins or complain about my own life to you.  
  
Steve: But who can you talk to?  
  
TheFatherConfessor(Kazuya): God.  
  
Steve: huh?  
  
TheFatherConfessor(Kazuya): Yes. He listens to me and gives me advises.  
  
Steve: How?  
  
TheFatherConfessor(Kazuya): How what?  
  
Steve: How in the hell can he give you advises?  
  
TheFatherConfessor(Kazuya): Please no swearing.  
  
Steve: But the advises?  
  
TheFatherConfessor(Kazuya): Which part of that don't you understand?  
  
Steve: Advises. How can he give you them?  
  
TheFatherConfessor(Kazuya): With different kinds of SIGNS.  
  
Steve: Signs?  
  
TheFatherConfessor(Kazuya): Yes.  
  
Steve: Can you give me any example..?  
  
TheFatherConfessor(Kazuya): Yes.  
  
*A silent moment came.  
  
Steve: Well?  
  
TheFatherConfessor(Kazuya): Well this one time, it's not even a long time ago, when an Angel came to me and told me what I had to do to solve one of my problems.  
  
*Steve cupped his mouth with his hand in a surprise  
  
Steve: Oh my God! Can it be true?  
  
TheFatherConfessor(Kazuya): Oh yes. As long as you believe anything is possible.  
  
Steve: Hmm... You know what? You're right. You're absolutely right!  
  
TheFatherConfessor(Kazuya): I know.  
  
*Kazuya looked at his clock.  
  
TheFatherConfessor(Kazuya): Oh I'm sorry. It's my lunch time. You gotta go..  
  
Steve: Uh.?  
  
TheFatherConfessor(Kazuya): Yes, yes. Get outta here.  
  
*Steve leaves confused.  
  
TheFatherConfessor(Kazuya): Oh, REMEMBER TO VISIT TO THE DTM -BAR!!  
  
*All the people in the church slowly turned to Steve who blushed and ran out.  
  
*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~  
  
Poor Stevie.. Will he ever recover.. Well only time tells, right? 


	12. Xiaoyu's Sin

Authors' note: Here's the 12th chapter. Sorry (again). We try to be quicker next time. Oh one more thing. We thought that since we are so slow writers maybe it would help if you send us an e-mail and then you can demand us to continue this soon. We're gonna continue this story anyway but if you want to make it faster e-mail, 'kay?  
  
Disclaimer: We don't own Tekken or Namco.  
  
A young pig tailed girl was jumping happily to the church. The sun was shining and the birds were singing beautifully.  
  
Xiaoyu: It's sooooooooo pretty!  
  
*Xiaoyu stepped into the church.  
  
Xiaoyu: Hello? Anyone here?  
  
TheFatherConfessor: Yes. I'm the new king - I mean, the priest - of this place.  
  
Xiaoyu: Oh good. You're the one I came to see then.  
  
TheFatherConfessor: So did you want to tell me something or just with no reason?  
  
Xiaoyu: No reason really. Actually my mom told me to go and visit you.  
  
TheFatherConfessor: I see. So she's some kind of religious wacko then?  
  
Xiaoyu: I guess so.  
  
TheFatherConfessor: So what can I do for you, kid? You don't have any sins you'd like to share with me, do you?  
  
Xiaoyu: Well..... I've been spying on one guy. Is that a sin?  
  
TheFatherConfessor: Spying? How?  
  
Xiaoyu: Well I have these binoculars that I got for my birthday present. So I've been carrying it with me and followed Ji.. This one guy everywhere and I've even spied their house inside and watched everything he does. There's one high tree where you can see into his bedroom.  
  
TheFatherConfessor(thinking): Could it be Jin?  
  
TheFatherConfessor: That seems like a sin. Or should I say, you have to give some private to people. What did you say was this guy's name again?  
  
Xiaoyu: Do I really have to tell?  
  
TheFatherConfessor(thinking): Damn.. I wanna know...Hmm...  
  
TheFatherConfessor: Yes, or your sin won't be forgiven.  
  
Xiaoyu: Can God do that? TheFatherConfessor: I don't know. But I can.  
  
Xiaoyu: What?  
  
TheFatherConfessor: I mean, sure he can.  
  
Xiaoyu: I guess I have to tell then... But I really wouldn't wanna...  
  
TheFatherConfessor: Spit it out.  
  
Xiaoyu: Well, it's one......  
  
*Xiaoyu silences her voice so much you can barely hear what she's saying..  
  
Xiaoyu: Jin.  
  
TheFatherConfessor: Who?  
  
Xiaoyu (whispering): Jin.  
  
TheFatherConfessor: I CAN'T HEAR YOU!!!!  
  
Xiaoyu: JIN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
TheFatherConfessor(thinking): MY SON?!?! GOD DAMNED!!!!!!!!!  
  
Xiaoyu: Sorry.  
  
TheFatherConfessor: You must tell him.  
  
Xiaoyu: WHAAAAA?!?!  
  
TheFatherConfessor: Yes. Only then God can forgive you.  
  
Xiaoyu: WHAAAAAA?!?!  
  
TheFatherConfessor: Yes. Now go.  
  
Xiaoyu: I CAN'T TELL HIM!!!  
  
TheFatherConfessor: You wanna BURN IN HELL?!?  
  
Xiaoyu: Yes.  
  
TheFatherConfessor: Ok then you don't have to tell him. But I will.  
  
Xiaoyu: You know him?  
  
TheFatherConfessor: Errr.. No.  
  
Xiaoyu: So how are you gonna find him?  
  
TheFatherConfessor: I won't tell you. I have my ways.  
  
Xiaoyu: You're the stupidest priest I've ever met! I'm gonna tell my mommy!  
  
TheFatherConfessor: Your mom is a little..  
  
Xiaoyu: You know my mommy?  
  
TheFatherConfessor: Yes.  
  
Xiaoyu: How?  
  
TheFatherConfessor: I have my ways. But I think she's much older now. And uglier, if she looks the same as you.  
  
Xiaoyu: WHAAAAAAAAA?!?!  
  
TheFatherConfessor: Hey c'mon, haven't you ever looked into the mirror?  
  
*Xiaoyu starts to cry.  
  
TheFatherConfessor: STOP CRYING!!!  
  
*Xiaoyu cries even harder.  
  
TheFatherConfessor: PLEASE!!! I WAS ONLY KIDDING!!  
  
*One of the other priests walks into the room and hears Xiaoyu crying.  
  
OtherPriest: What are you crying for, my child?  
  
Xiaoyu: Mean priest said I'm ugly!  
  
OtherPriest: Well he was lying. Look how pretty you are.  
  
*The priest took a mirror out of his pocket and Xiaoyu looked at her picture. Xiaoyu stopped crying and looked into the mirror at surprise.  
  
Xiaoyu: What? I have BROWN eyes??  
  
TheFatherConfessor: Well look at that. Idiot...  
  
*The other priest gave a murderous look to Kazyua.  
  
OtherPriest: And you call yourself a priest?  
  
TheFatherConfessor: Me? Of course! I AM a priest.  
  
OtherPriest: Then maybe you should start acting like one.  
  
*Kazuya rolled his eyes.  
  
TheFatherConfessor: Yea, yea, go on fatty.  
  
OtherPriest: WHAT?!!  
  
TheFatherConfessor: You heard me. I said go on fatty. I have a client, if you hadn't noticed.  
  
*The priest looked at Xiaoyu who was still staring at her picture, smiling and giggling. Then he turned to Kazuya again.  
  
OtherPriest: You won't get away with this, Kazyua.  
  
*Kazuya looked at him at shock and turned to the young girl who was still playing with the mirror.  
  
TheFatherConfessor(thinking): Oh no... Well, maybe she didn't hear..  
  
OtherPriest: Can I have my mirror back, young lady? I have a ceremony to prepare.  
  
*Xiaoyu looked at her picture one last time and then gave it back to the priest.  
  
Xiaoyu: Thank you father.  
  
*The father smiled.  
  
OtherPriest: God bless you.  
  
*He walked away but still turned to Kazuya.  
  
OtherPriest: This is your first warning, Kazuya!  
  
*Kazuya gasped.  
  
Xiaoyu: Ka..Kazuya?  
  
TheFatherConfessor(thinking): Oh no..  
  
TheFatherConfessor: Okay, so that's all for today. See you around uglie!  
  
Xiaoyu: KAZUYA???!!! Is it you?!?!  
  
*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~  
  
Xiaoyu found out about Kazuya being a priest! What will happen? Will Xiaoyu blackmail Kazuya about this or is she going to leave him alone? Read the next chapter to find out! : 


	13. Xiaoyu's Sin part II

Authors' note: Even for once we're updating on time. Thank you so much for your reviews guys! That really inspirited us to write sooner. Enjoy the chapter 13 =D  
  
Disclaimer: We don't own anything.  
  
Kazuya stared Xiaoyu in silence not saying a word.  
  
Xiaoyu: Kazuya?  
  
TheFatherConfessor (thinking): Oh no! No, not again!! What am I supposed to do NOW?!? Okay, no problem. Just calm down.. You can bluff this. Just keep it cool and deny everything she says.. You can do it...  
  
TheFatherConfessor: Young lady, I don't know you.  
  
Xiaoyu: Oh yeah?!!? But I know YOU!  
  
TheFatherConfessor: Uh, I doubt it.  
  
Xiaoyu: I DO!! You're Jin's.. Oh my God.. You're Jin's daddy!! And I just told you that I've been spying your son!! OH NO!! Please don't tell him!! You can't tell him!! You're not gonna tell him, are you?! Right?! RIGHT?!?!?  
  
*Kazuya smirks.  
  
TheFatherConfessor: Let's make a deal. You don't tell that I'm working here and I don't tell anything to my son. Deal?  
  
Xiaoyu: HA!! So you ARE Kazuya! You know, you're pretty good liar. I don't think I would have suspected you much longer if you had just kept saying that you're not Kazuya.  
  
TheFatherConfessor: What?! Not again!!  
  
Xiaoyu: What?  
  
TheFatherConfessor: Oh, nothing.  
  
TheFatherConfessor(thinking): Damned!! That's the same thing that happened with Nina!! Won't I ever learn.  
  
TheFatherConfessor: Look Xiaoyu, if you don't say anything about me being here then I won't say anything to Jin, okay?  
  
Xiaoyu: Why is it so bad that you're here?  
  
TheFatherConfessor: Why??  
  
Xiaoyu: Yeah, why?  
  
TheFatherConfessor: Because..!!! None of your business!!  
  
Xiaoyu: But---  
  
TheFatherConfessor: Do we have a deal or not?  
  
Xiaoyu: I still don't understand why it's so bad. Did Jun have something against it??  
  
*Kazuya kept quiet.  
  
Xiaoyu: She does know that you are working here, doesn't she?  
  
*Kazuya was still quiet.  
  
Xiaoyu: She doesn't know?!  
  
TheFatherConfessor: Look bitch! I said it's none of your business!!!  
  
*Xiaoyu shut up. Soon her eyes filled with tears.  
  
TheFatherConfessor: Oh no.. No, no, no!! Don't cry. Please don't cry!  
  
*Xiaoyu sniffed and covered her head with her hands.  
  
Xiaoyu: Why must you be so mean?! WHY?!!  
  
TheFatherConfessor: Shh! Calm down. I just wanted to---  
  
Xiaoyu: CALM DOWN?!?!?! DON'T TELL ME TO CALM DOWN!!!!!  
  
TheFatherConfessor: KEEP YOUR VOICE DOWN YOUNG LADY!!!!  
  
Xiaoyu: NO!!  
  
TheFatherConfessor: YES!!  
  
Xiaoyu: NOOOOOOOOOO!!!!  
  
TheFatherConfessor: How can such a loud voice come out from such a small girl??  
  
*Xiaoyu looked at him angrily and hurt. She took a deeeepppp breath and ..  
  
TheFatherConfessor: Oh no..  
  
Xiaoyu(screaming so loud that the whole church was about to shake): NEVER CALL ME SMALL!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
*Many priests went outside the church but Kazuya and Xiaoyu could hear them talking.  
  
Priest: Did you hear that? That was a sign from God!!  
  
OtherPriest: Yes, I did hear! I even felt the ground shaking. But that sounded like a woman's voice.  
  
Priest: Maybe it was God's wife?  
  
OtherPriest: Why of course!! The God's wife!  
  
TheFatherConfessor(still holding his ears in pain): I've had enough of you!! Are we gonna make the deal or not?!?  
  
*Xiaoyu calms down and starts to talk with her normal voice.  
  
Xiaoyu: Sure.  
  
TheFatherConfessor: Good. Now get out of here before I----  
  
Xiaoyu: You what?  
  
TheFatherConfessor: Never mind. Just go.  
  
*Xiaoyu stood up.  
  
Xiaoyu: It was pleasure to meet you. Kazuya.  
  
*Kazuya gave her an angry look.  
  
TheFatherConfessor: Just get out of here and remember what we agreed.  
  
Xiaoyu: Okay.  
  
*Xiaoyu walked to the door and opened it. Just when Kazuya was about to sigh in relieve, Xiaoyu closed the door and returned to him.  
  
TheFatherConfessor: Oh no! I thought that you left?!  
  
Xiaoyu: I was about to. But I remembered something.  
  
TheFatherConfessor: Grr.. Well, what is it?  
  
Xiaoyu: It's about your son.  
  
TheFatherConfessor: Jin?  
  
Xiaoyu: Yep.  
  
TheFatherConfessor: What about him? Has something happened to him?  
  
Xiaoyu: You tell me.  
  
TheFatherConfessor: Excuse me?  
  
Xiaoyu: Do you know where he is?  
  
TheFatherConfessor: Me? How could I know where he..  
  
TheFatherConfessor(thinking): No, wait. He's still at the monastery, isn't he? HAH!! That idiot!  
  
*Kazuya's lips turned onto a smile.  
  
TheFatherConfessor: I'm sorry my dear, but I have no clue where he might be.  
  
Xiaoyu: You don't?  
  
TheFatherConfessor: No, I don't. Why do you ask? So you could spy him a little more?  
  
Xiaoyu: NO!! I just wanted to talk with him that's all.  
  
TheFatherConfessor: Yes. I'm sure.  
  
Xiaoyu: I did!!  
  
TheFatherConfessor: I'm sure.  
  
Xiaoyu: Fine, I'm leaving!  
  
TheFatherConfessor: Finally!  
  
*She gives a stabbing look at him.  
  
Xiaoyu: If I found out that you know more about him than you let me know, I swear I'll come back and I scream so loud that the whole house will blow up!!  
  
*Xiaoyu walks to the door again and is about to leave when.  
  
TheFatherConfessor(thinking): Oh no, she's not gonna come back, is she? I couldn't bare it! Should I tell her??  
  
TheFatherConfessor: Xiaoyu wait!!  
  
*She turns around.  
  
TheFatherConfessor(thinking): Wait! If I tell her Jin's whereabouts then she'll go to the monastery and spies him there! Or maybe she'd do something even more stupid than that! No, I cannot let that happen.. I must protect him from that crazy kid!  
  
TheFatherConfessor: I. Uh.. Umm.  
  
*Xiaoyu stood there in silence waiting for him to say something.  
  
TheFatherConfessor: Just that. If I find any information about my son I'll let you know!  
  
TheFatherConfessor(thinking): WHAT?!?!?!  
  
*Xiaoyu's lips turned onto a WIDE smile. And she started to jump up and down happily clapping her hands together.  
  
TheFatherConfessor(mumbling): Oh please.. I really do have to protect my son from her!  
  
Xiaoyu: Thank you mr. Mishima!!!  
  
*Still jumping she left the church.  
  
TheFatherConfessor(thinking): Hmm. But what if Jin tells her that he's been in a monastery for all this time and she realises that I've been lying the whole time.. Nah. We'll see what happens.  
  
*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~  
  
Exactly. We'll see what happens. =D 


	14. Jun's Visit

Authors' note: Thank you so much for your patience people and for your reviews as well!  
  
Disclaimer: We don't own the characters or Tekken.  
  
As the time was running, Kazuya was running too. He had never been late for work before and hoped that God would forgive him. As he finally reached the church a priest came to him.  
  
ThePriest: Kazuya, you are late.  
  
Kazuya took a deep breath.  
  
TheFatherConfessor(Kazuya): Yes, I'm sorry. I had a little problem at home so I couldn't make it on time.  
  
ThePriest: Hmm... A problem you say? Is it something serious?  
  
TheFatherConfessor(Kazuya): Like you'd care.  
  
ThePriest: Why of course I do. It is my duty to help people with their problems.  
  
TheFatherConfessor(Kazuya): Well go and help someone else, because I don't need help!  
  
The priest blinked confused.  
  
ThePriest: I see. Well, in that case maybe you should----  
  
His speech was cut by a sound of a door opening. The men turned to the door and saw a beautiful Japanese woman standing on the doorway. She had a black silky hair with a white hair-band, light cotton dress and a gorgeous smile on her face. Recognizing the woman, Kazuya quickly turned around.  
  
Jun: Excuse me, I'd like to speak with the Father Confessor. Where could I find him?  
  
ThePriest: Why he is over he---  
  
TheFatherConfessor(Kazuya)(whispering): Tell her I'll be right back.  
  
Kazuya ran into another room. Jun looked after him confused.  
  
ThePriest: Ah, forgive me. He has a few problems at home. Don't let it bother you.  
  
Jun: Problems? What a coincidence! I have a problem at home too and that's what I'd like to talk to him about.  
  
ThePriest: He'll be back soon. I hope you can open your heart to him.  
  
Jun sat onto the confession chair and soon Kazuya came and sat opposite her.  
  
TheFatherConfessor(Kazuya)(thinking): No panic. You can do this.... Just listen to what she has to say.... Everything will go just fine....  
  
TheFatherConfessor(Kazuya): Ahem.... So, how may I help you?  
  
Jun: I wanted to talk to you about something that happened at my home. The other priest told me you had some problems at home too so I thought there couldn't be better opportunity to talk to you.  
  
Kazuya swallowed.  
  
TheFatherConfessor(Kazuya): I uh... I see. Did he say anything else about me?  
  
Jun stared at him a little confused.  
  
Jun: No. Why?  
  
TheFatherConfessor(Kazuya): Oh nothing! Nothing at all... So what did you want to talk to me about?  
  
Jun: This morning when both, my husband and I, were at home we had such a strange fight.  
  
TheFatherConfessor(Kazuya): Uh... What were you fighting about?  
  
Jun: Well first it was about our son. He hasn't been at home since last month and I'm really afraid something might have happened to him because he hasn't said anything about his whereabouts. Then my husband said I worry too much and he knows that our son's just fine.  
  
TheFatherConfessor(Kazuya): Then what's the problem?  
  
Jun: The problem is that I don't trust my husband. And I don't mean just this thing but he's been acting so strangely since last winter. He's not the same man I married.  
  
TheFatherConfessor(Kazuya): Honey, people change. You just need to get that into your head and accept it.  
  
Jun looked at him in shock.  
  
TheFatherConfessor(Kazuya): I, uh.... I mean usually when people marry the person they marry, the person they marry is different later.... I mean... As you spend time with your loved one, sooner or later you will get tired of him or her.  
  
TheFatherConfessor(Kazuya)(thinking): That's supposed to be an advice??!!  
  
Jun: Get... Tired of him? But I love him.  
  
TheFatherConfessor(Kazuya): Err... Yes and he loves you too... Very much. What I meant was... Don't take it too seriously. Respect this "new him" and try to understand and support him.  
  
Jun: Hmm... You're right. I can't just try to change him back. I have to live in present and support him with what he's doing.  
  
TheFatherConfessor(Kazuya): Right.  
  
TheFatherConfessor(Kazuya)(thinking): There. Everything went just fine.  
  
Jun: It's just so strange...  
  
TheFatherConfessor(Kazuya): What is?  
  
Jun: I know he's not really a religious person but some strange reason he is even more refrained from churches than he used to be. It's like he doesn't want to be recognized or something. Or then he just thinks it's embarrassing to visit a church.  
  
TheFatherConfessor(Kazuya): Oh, I'm sure it's just a part of this "new him" –style. You always worry too much.  
  
Jun: Always?  
  
TheFatherConfessor(Kazuya): Well, you always seem to worry about everyone else so you don't have time to take care of yourself.  
  
Jun: Oh.... Maybe you're right. But I'm a mother and a wife; I have to take care of my family.  
  
TheFatherConfessor(Kazuya): Ma'am, your son and husband are both adults. They can take care of themselves. It's time for you to concentrate to yourself.  
  
Jun: Yes you have a point there. Maybe I am worrying too much after all.  
  
TheFatherConfessor(Kazuya): Don't blame yourself. You're a wonderful mother and a wife and worrying is a part of your personality. It's just who you are.  
  
Jun smiled.  
  
Jun: I hope my husband would have your understanding and advices. It feels like you're the only person I can count on with these things.  
  
TheFatherConfessor(Kazuya): I think that you just need to get to know this "new husband of yours" and who knows, maybe he understands you better than you could ever imagine.  
  
Jun: Yes, I will. In a way it's been good for me that my son has been away for a while.  
  
TheFatherConfessor(Kazuya): Why is that?  
  
Jun: When he's gone my husband and I can be together more often. And now that my son and I keep more distant to each other I don't have to feel nervous around him.  
  
TheFatherConfessor(Kazuya): Oh not this again...  
  
Jun: Sorry?  
  
TheFatherConfessor(Kazuya): It's good that it has helped you because you do understand that a relationship between a mother and a son is not good.  
  
Jun: A relationship?! I'm not starting a relationship with my own son! I just get this annoying unexplained feeling whenever I'm around him. That's all.  
  
TheFatherConfessor(Kazuya): Uh-huh. Well as long as his gone everything will be fine, right?  
  
Jun: But I miss him. Father, he is my son and he's the most important thing in my life. I do love him with the bottom of my heart but not like I love my husband. I just wonder where he might be.  
  
TheFatherConfessor(Kazuya): Ma'am, he's twenty-one. He's probably passed out in a dumpster for too much drinking and partying with his friends.  
  
Jun: In a dumpster??! Oh my God, I have to find him!  
  
Jun was about to leave...  
  
TheFatherConfessor(Kazuya): NO!! WAIT!!  
  
She turned to him again.  
  
TheFatherConfessor(Kazuya): If you save him now, he will never be able to take care of himself. Give him a chance to be a man.  
  
TheFatherConfessor(Kazuya)(thinking): Wow, I said that....?  
  
Jun: But... What if he's hurt?  
  
TheFatherConfessor(Kazuya): Trust me, he will be just fine.  
  
A smile crept onto Jun's lips.  
  
Jun: You sounded just like my husband. Maybe you two have more in common than I thought after all.  
  
TheFatherConfessor(Kazuya)(thinking): If you just knew...  
  
TheFatherConfessor(Kazuya): Maybe.  
  
Jun stood up.  
  
Jun: Thank you so much for your time father. This conversation has really been helpful for me.  
  
TheFatherConfessor(Kazuya): I'm glad to hear that. It was very helpful for me too.  
  
Jun: Oh?  
  
TheFatherConfessor(Kazuya): Yes. Every conversation always solves a few problems see.  
  
Jun: I see. Well thank you once again. I must get going. I'll see you later then!  
  
TheFatherConfessor(Kazuya): Yes. Bye bye.  
  
Jun left the church and Kazuya sat there in peace.  
  
TheFatherConfessor(Kazuya): Every conversation solves a few problems? Hmm... I wonder...  
  



	15. At the monastery and Anna's Visit

**Authors' note**: Okey, so at this chapter we're gonna visit the monk monastery and at the end Nina will visit Kazuya.  
  
**Disclaimer**: We don't own Namco or Tekken.

Hwoarang was given a monk rope and was now walking in the monastery, bored. Well as you all know, he wasn't the kind a person to only read the Bible and pray - he wanted to party. So, he had smuggled some beer to the monastery but without thinking the concequences . He was getting to know the places when he bumped to a friend of his..  
  
Hwoarang: JIN?!!  
  
Jin: What..? Hwoarang? What are YOU doing here?  
  
Hwoarang: Guess.  
  
Jin: So you met the new priest, huh? He's such a--  
  
Hwoarang: Motherfucking bastard.  
  
Jin: Well that wasn't exactly what I was going to say, but you can put it that way. So, how much he gave you?  
  
Hwoarang: Two months..!  
  
Jin: Only two?! I got three. This is SO unfair!  
  
Hwoarang: Wow! Three? Wonder what you did that was so bad he put you here for so long..  
  
Jin: Good question. Something about me must have pissed him off and BADLY. What did you do?  
  
Hwoarang: A missunderstanding I guess... Hey, isn't it lunch time soon?  
  
Jin (thinking): He is obviously hiding something...  
  
Hwoarang: It's SOOOO boring here!  
  
Jin: Yeah.. I miss all the partying we had.  
  
Hwoarang: Speaking of partying! I smuggled some alcohol when I got here.  
  
Jin: Figures. But why didn't you tell me this before? Let's PARTY!  
  
Hwoarang: Wait a minute! Beer is expensive.. so if you want some.. you're gonna pay!  
  
Jin: Dude! I've got no money!  
  
Hwoarang: Well you'll pay later, ok?  
  
Jin: Ok!  
  
Jin (thinking): If I remember... muahhahha..  
  
Hwoarang: I've got 'em in my room. Let's go.  
  
Hwoarang and Jin went to Hwoarang's room to have some kinda party.. togerher? Well a party at the monastery is weird enough, huh?  
  
ONE MONTH LATER  
  
Jin: Good morning brother.  
  
Hwoarang: Good morning to you too. Slept well?  
  
Jin: Like a log my friend. It's so nice and peaceful out here.  
  
Hwoarang: You're right. I'll never want to leave.  
  
Jin: God is so wise.  
  
Hwoarang: Yes. I have solved a lot of problems out here.  
  
Hwoarang (thinking): I wasn't going to tell Julia about the motorcycle accident before but now that I have spend some time here, in the monastery, thinking, I've realised that I have to tell her. She's such a sweet and peaceful girl. I admire how she is always taking care of the nature. But she really should stop worshipping those holy spirits.  
  
Jin: You want to go and water the flowers? They are so beautiful at this time of the year.  
  
Jin (thinking): Almost as beautiful as Xiaoyu. Spending time here at the monastery I have realized how much I really care about here. I miss her. (A/N: Aww, how sweet :)  
  
Jin: You know, Dad should really come here too. It would help him to get some peace of mind. He's so angry these days.  
  
Hwoarang: Well he DID seem a bit angry when I met him last time. But I think he's a really nice fellow when he's not in a bad mood.  
  
Jin: Yes... But the flowers are waiting! Let's go!  
  
And of course they went.  
  
AT THE CHURCH  
  
Anna walked straight to the confessing chair with a bunch of money in her hand.  
  
Anna: Morning.  
  
TheFatherConfessor(Kazuya): Morning. You've got some money for me, huh?  
  
Anna: Yes. It's been only for a while since I started working, so I don't have so much money. But I got some modeling-jobs so I can now give you $ 10.000.000. Is that enough?  
  
TheFatherConfessor(Kazuya): It's just perfect! God bless you and all your sins will be forgiven. Gimme the money.  
  
Anna gave the money to The Father Confessor (Kazuya).  
  
Anna: But there's something I want to talk to you about.  
  
TheFatherConfessor(Kazuya)(Thinking): Please no....  
  
Anna: I'm now engaged with Lee, my boyfriend. But I think that he's cheating on my.. He's a really respected man and running for president, and if these rumous of him cheating on me would spread, he propably couldn't work in politics anymore. And I don't know what to do.  
  
TheFatherConfessor(Kazuya): Well now you know what it feels like to be cheated.  
  
TheFatherConfessor(Kazuya)(Thinking): Wait a minute.. my stupid adopted brother is also in politics and he's also Lee.... And he's also running for president... a few minutes of thinking Now I got it! The Lee who's Anna dating with is MY brother.  
  
Anna: Hello..? Are you still there?  
  
TheFatherConfessor(Kazuya): Oh, yes... ermm..  
  
TheFatherConfessor(Kazuya)(thinking): Wait a minute! My brother's gay! Something's not right...  
  
Anna: So..?  
  
TheFatherConfessor(Kazuya): Leave him.  
  
Anna: What?  
  
TheFatherConfessor(Kazuya): Leave him.  
  
Anna: But I love him!  
  
TheFatherConfessor(Kazuya): So?  
  
Anna: So?!  
  
TheFatherConfessor(Kazuya): Yes. So? I'm telling you. I know these politics. They care only for themselves.  
  
Anna: But.. He loves me. We don't meet so often because he's so busy, but when we meet he always says that he loves me.  
  
TheFatherConfessor(Kazuya): And I'm the new caesar.  
  
Anna: So you don't buy it?  
  
TheFatherConfessor(Kazuya): Absolutely not.  
  
Anna: Well I don't care what you think! And give me my money back!  
  
TheFatherConfessor(Kazuya): It's my money now. And I have nothing else to say to you, so, get lost.  
  
Anna: How rude!  
  
TheFatherConfessor(Kazuya): God needs me now.  
  
Anna: Sure.  
  
TheFatherConfessor(Kazuya): Good luck with your gay-Lee.  
  
Anna: Gay? He's not gay!  
  
TheFatherConfessor(Kazuya): And I'm the new caesar.  
  
Anna: Why do you think he's gay?  
  
TheFatherConfessor(Kazuya): I'm telling you. I know these politics.  
  
Anna: You're crazy!  
  
TheFatherConfessor(Kazuya): Am I?  
  
Kazuya lifts his elbows (as wings, up and down) and pretends he's a chicken.  
  
TheFatherConfessor(Kazuya): I think I'm a chicken, not crazy.  
  
Anna: I'd better leave....  
  
Kazuya makes the same voices as chickens.  
  
Anna: Shut up!  
  
Anna leaves the church, Kazuya keeps pretending a chicken. (he really needs some help...)

----------------------------------------------------

Maria: That was weird. I think we were a little bit tired. and are still.  
  
Nadja: Figures. Just look at that "Chicken-thing"! What the..???  
  
Maria: Well I am tired, okay?!  
  
Nadja: Figures.  
  
Maria: You are really bugging me!  
  
Nadja: Figures.  
  
Maria: You want to say something else?  
  
Nadja: I'm tired. Guess we should stop this for now. Maybe and hopefully the next chapter will make more sence!  
  
Maria: 'Till then!

_To be continued...._


	16. Unexpected Question

**Authors' note: **Here's the new chapter. Sorry that we kept you waiting :(  
  
**Disclaimer:** We don't own Tekken or Namco.

Julia walked into the church. She looked worried when she sat on the confessing chair.  
  
TheFatherConfessor(Kazuya): Good morning my sister.  
  
Julia: Good morning...  
  
TheFatherConfessor(Kazuya): It's been awhile and I have something to tell you.  
  
Julia: Oh?  
  
TheFatherConfessor(Kazuya): Yes. Here has been some other confessors and it seems to me that you haven't done anything wrong.  
  
Julia: What? Haven't done anything wrong? Are you kidding me! I drove over somebody!  
  
TheFatherConfessor(Kazuya): You didn't kill her.  
  
Julia: What? Her??  
  
TheFatherConfessor(Kazuya): Let's just say that here has been a little misunderstanding. Someone else drove over her before you did.  
  
Julia looked him very confused.  
  
Julia: Are you telling me that she got driven over by two persons??  
  
TheFatherConfessor(Kazuya): Yes.  
  
Julia: Oh my God...  
  
TheFatherConfessor(Kazuya): Don't use the Lord's name in vain.  
  
Julia: Oh. I'm sorry. I just can't believe this.  
  
TheFatherConfessor(Kazuya): Believe it. You did nothing wrong. Only that you should have stopped and helped her when you drove over her.  
  
Julia: Yes, of course. I was so afraid.  
  
TheFatherConfessor(Kazuya): God saw that and He has forgiven it.  
  
Julia: OK.. Good. So... do you know how she's doing?  
  
TheFatherConfessor(Kazuya): She's a bit bitter, so I suggest that you watch out. She doesn't know who drove over her but still.. Just be careful, ok?  
  
Julia smiled at him.  
  
Julia: I will. Thanks for the warning.  
  
TheFatherConfessor(Kazuya): God bless you. Good bye.  
  
Julia: Good bye.  
  
Julia is just walking out of the church when she collapses into someone.  
  
Nina: Watch where you're going!  
  
Julia: Oh! I'm so sorry. Are you ok?  
  
Nina: Yeah, I just... Wait a minute... JULIA!?!

Julia: Yes?

Kazuya appeared out of the blue to Nina and Julia.

Kazuya: Hello ladies.

Nina: What do you want? I was just going to come to you until--

Julia: Kazuya...!?

Kazuya: err...

Julia: What are YOU doing here?

Kazuya: err...

Kazuya (thinking): Oh shit! Julia doesn't know that I'm the father confessor .....

Kazuya: I... uh.... It doesn't really matter. So. What are YOU doing here?

Kazuya(thinking): You moron! She was just confessing her sins to you!

Julia: Err.... I was speaking with the father confessor.

Nina: So what was her sin?  
  
Kazuya: What..? Umm... I can't tell you. 

Julia: Huh?

Kazuya: Err.... Never mind.

Julia: I'm sorry Nina and Kazuya, but I don't feel like I want to share this thing with you guys... I gotta go now. It was nice seeing you! Bye!

Nina and Kazuya: Bye....

Nina: Why in the HELL did you come here?

Kazuya: I know what you were going to do to her!

Nina: Yeah? So tell me.

Kazuya: You promised to leave her alone if I gave you the money.... And here they are!

Kazuya gives Nina the money.

Nina: Ok, fine. So this is all, huh?

Kazuya: Yes.

Nina: Ok, but if it isn't.... something bad is going to happen to Julia!

Kazuya: .............

Nina: See ya!

Nina puts on a sweet smile and off she goes.

A moment later Steve arrived... with someone next to him!  
  
Steve: Hi father.  
  
TheFatherConfessor(Kazuya): Good morning. Who do you have with you?  
  
Steve: My special someone. I found him from the DTM-bar.  
  
TheFatherConfessor(Kazuya, thinking): Wait a minute! THAT'S LEE?!?!  
  
TheFatherConfessor(Kazuya): Oh... right..  
  
Lee: Yes. We wanted to come here and thank you. If it wasn't for you, we wouldn't have ever met. But because of you we met and now we are so happy and we are going to get married. Would you marry us?  
  
TheFatherConfessor(Kazuya): What?! No. I'm sorry but I can't do that.  
  
Steve: Please, it would be such an honour!  
  
TheFatherConfessor(Kazuya): I don't do weddings.  
  
Steve: What, why?  
  
TheFatherConfessor(Kazuya): Because I don't like weddings.  
  
Steve: Don't like weddings? But it's a sacred thing where two people make a commitment to each other. The whole ceremony is so beautiful. How come you can't like it?  
  
TheFatherConfessor(Kazuya): Well I just don't. People are different. You just have to except it.  
  
Steve sighed in disappointment.  
  
Lee: Then that means that I ended my relationship with Anna for nothing.  
  
Steve: Oh, don't say that. We have each other now. We can go through this together. If this priest won't marry us, someone else will. Let's go.  
  
Lee smiled at him and they left the church hand in hand.  
  
TheFatherConfessor(Kazuya): Oh no... Steve CAN'T marry my brother. No way. Lee's gross....  
  
Kazuya came out of the confessing chair -thing and started to dance like John Travolta.

It's seems that Kazuya's getting more and more crazy every time...


	17. Look Who's Back

**Authors' notice:** We're really sorry about the looooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooong while we haven't updated. Of course we have really good reasons and blah blah blah... Well okay, we haven't! But we truly are sorry and we appreciate your patience. Although, coming back after so long is difficult, so we wanted to do the best we could not to disappoint you guys. And yes, if we would never end this story, we'll be really hypocrites and just hate ourselves. Anyway, it's finally time to go on with the story.

Yours sincerely,  
Nadja and Maria

Xiaoyu was walking to school on a lovely Monday morning. Suddenly she saw Jin and Hwoarang also walking to school. She started running towards them and when she was close enough to reach them, she spread her arms and hugged Jin as hard and long as she could. Jin was a little amazed by all this but he hugged Xiaoyu back – don't forgot that he was a tree hugger monk these days. Normally he would have pushed Xiaoyu away and ask what was going on.

Jin: Hi my dear friend! Isn't it a lovely day today?

Hwoarang: But now we must hurry so that we won't be late from school.

Xiaoyu's face looked something between this :O and this :S You see, both of the boys were talking really calmly and acting like it, too. Xiaoyu had never seen them acting in such a strange way.

Xiaoyu: What has happen to you guys? Where have you been?

Jin: It's a little bit like that song…

Jin and Hwoarang stopped walking and started to sing together like a choir:

Where have you been

where are you going to

I wanna know what's new

I wanna go with you

Xiaoyu stared the boys very puzzled.

Xiaoyu: What? Jin! What's wrong with you!

Jin: Oh, I'm sorry. Maybe we should sing it in a different octave or maybe we could—

Xiaoyu: JIN!

Jin: What?

Xiaoyu: You've changed so much. Both of you! I mean, what happened to your bad boy -attitude, Hwoarang?

Hwoarang: Huh? What bad boy –additude? Oh please Xiaoyu, please don't remind me about those times of sin. I don't want to recall it.

Xiaoyu: What is this! Where are you coming from? I've been so worried about you Jin! I haven't seen you for a long long time from the tree in front of your bedroom.

Jin: Wha….at?

Xiaoyu: Whoops!

Xiaoyu covered her mouth with her hands.

Jin: What did you just say?

Xiaoyu: Uh… Well you know… there's a great tree where you can see straight into your bedroom... I've been there many, many times.

Jin: Have you been spying on me?

Xiaoyu: I… Of course not!

Hwoarang: I think you just revealed yourself…

Xiaoyu: No, no, no, you misunderstood it all!

Jin: Yeah, like how?

Jin's attitude was starting to change…

Xiaoyu: Well… I.. Uh... I just meant that… Okay fine! I've been spying on you, so sue me.

Jin: Good idea. I will.

Xiaoyu: No wait! But I only did it because… Because… I like you Jin.

Hwoarang: Awww! Look at her Jin. She looks so sincere. The two lost birds have finally found each other. I think I'm gonna cry!

Hwoarang sniffed.

Jin: Hwoarang! Snap out of it!

Hwoarang: But… I'm just so happy!

Jin slapped Hwoarang onto the cheek.

Hwoarang: Ow! Why the fuck did you do that for?

Hwoarang started to become very aggressive…

Xiaoyu: Er… guys? Are you OK?

Hwoarang: I… what just happened? Where am I..?

Xiaoyu: Well, if you just could be so kind and answer to that same damn question I've asked for too many times, maybe that would explain things a bit.

Jin: We were in a monastery and we just got out and… Wait a sec!

Jin & Hwoarang: MONASTERY?

Xiaoyu: Uh… right. And why were you there?

Hwoarang: That new stupid Father Confessor sent us there for bad behavior. Bad behavior my ass! Man, how long were we staying there?

Jin: Too long… WAY too long my friend.

Xiaoyu: Hmm… wonder you must've behaved pretty impropriate if Kazuya really sent you-- WHOOPS!

Hwoarang: Say what?

Xiaoyu: I… Uh…

Hwaorang: Say WHO?

Xiaoyu: Err… Nothing.

Jin: Kazuya...? DAD?

Xiaoyu mumbled something in Chinese and nervously tried to avoid the eye contact.

Hwoarang: Hey! Stop that!

Hwoarang shook Xiaoyu from her shoulders.

Jin: Xiaoyu, are you really talking about my father? I don't understand at all.

Xiaoyu: Well… yes. You see the thing is, I made a deal with your father not to reveal his real identity and in exchange he promised not to tell you about… my sneaking habits.

Xiaoyu blushed a bit.

Hwoarang: Are you telling me that I've been telling my personal issues to Jin's DAD! Oh man!

Jin: Oh no… Then that means... Damned!

Hwoarang: What?

Jin: No more money from him, that's for sure!

Hwoarang tightened his fists.

Hwoarang: Why don't we go and take a visit to your father?

Jin: yes, let's do that.

Xiaoyu: No! But he'll kill me if he founds out that I've broken our deal!

Hwoarag: So? Who cares?

Hwoarang starts to walk forward the church. Jin follows him leaving confused Xiaoyu behind.

The bright sunshine shone through the large glasses of the church. Some of the priests were gathered to admire the beauty of the sunshine, yet there was one bored priest who sat in the dark hovel trying desperately to organize his messy thoughts. 

Kazuya (thinking):_ Okay, things are as bad as they seem. Think! Jin is at the monastery. No need to worry about him. The mess between Julia, Nina and Hwoarang is solved. No need to worry about that either. The conflict with Heihachi is over… Then again… What am I supposed to do with those damn gays… I definitely won't prepare a ceremony for them! Why am I thinking about this, this isn't MY problem! Damned…I think I'm going crazy. If there just was a way to—_

Kazuya's thoughts were interrupted by the sound of the door opening. A woman dressed in a red dress entered the church and walked to Kazuya. A woman Kazuya immediately recognized.

Kazuya (thinking): _Oh no, not again…_

Anna: Hello father.

Kazuya cleared his throat.

TheFatherConfessor (Kazuya): Hello. What can I do for you?

Anna: Well, I've been thinking

TheFatherConfessor (Kazuya): Really… about what?

Anna: What you said about my boyfriend. Maybe you're right, maybe I really should break up with him.

TheFatherConfessor (Kazuya): Oh… Yes. Well, I'm glad that you've come to your senses.

Anna: Yes, I can't stand Lei anymore…

Anna (thinking): _Oh no… Did I just say Lei..?_

TheFatherConfessor (Kazuya): Lei?

Anna, thinking: Of course not.

Anna: I umm… I said Lee. You heard me incorrect.

Kazuya took a deep breath.

TheFatherConfessor (Kazuya): Anna's an eternal cheater….

Anna: But that wasn't why I came here. There have happened some strange things at home.

TheFatherConfessor (Kazuya): What do you mean?

Anna: Well, my sister Nina…

TheFatherConfessor (Kazuya, thinking): _Oh no… What has she done NOW?_

Anna: She won a beauty competition. Can you believe it! Nina! And I'm so much prettier than her!

TheFatherConfessor (Kazuya, thinking): _OK, no worries Kazuya. There's no problem this time._

Anna: I would have won it if I had participated, or don't you think?

TheFatherConfessor (Kazuya): Err… Of course.

Anna: Well, anyway, she won ten million from that stupid competition. And now…

TheFatherConfessor (Kazuya): Now what?

Anna: Someone has robbed all the money!

TheFatherConfessor (Kazuya, mumbles): What! Oh my God… Now I'm in trouble... No worries, right!

Anna: What did you say?

TheFatherConfessor (Kazuya): Err… I said that I'm sorry for her. It isn't nice to lose so much money, is it?

Anna: I guess so… but there's more…

TheFatherConfessor (Kazuya): What? That wasn't all?

With that Kazuya saw Jin, Hwoarang and Xiaoyu walking to the church. They all looked really angry, and Kazuya wanted to get out of there as soon as he could…..

To be continued….

(faster than last time…)


End file.
